Seto Kaiba's Dilemma
by journey maker
Summary: Seto had a problem, all he has to do is to think of a certain someone and his body starts to betray him. Who is that someone? Please read and review.. Rated for language, sexual feelings and maybe a lemon or two....I don't own any of the song.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto sat at his desk doing work on his laptop, when all of a sudden the picture of the one person whom he had feelings for appeared to him and he started sweating and his body began to get excited so bad that his pants became very tight he thought to himself "god, why now why did he have to start thinking about him, and he needed to relieve himself or he thought he would go out of his mind.

Getting up and walking with such pain he went to his door and locked it and then he went over to the couch and sitting down he unzipped his pants and his member sprang out and he wrapped his hand around it and he closed his eyes and imagined that Joey was standing in front of him dirty dancing naked and he started to masturbate and soon he moaning and then he came and semen flowed from the top of his erect member and ran down over his hands and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Seto then closed his eyes and readjusted himself, he then reached for some tissue to wipe off his hands then he stood up walked back to the door and unlocked it and returned to his chair and began working again.

He had been sitting there for over five hours when his eyes felt like they were so heavy and he ran his hand over his eyes and he closed his laptop and put it in the case then he walked to the door opening it and he walked to the elevator and pressing the button the door closed and he ended up in the garage and he walked over to his car got in and told the driver "please take me home."

As the car came to a stop outside the Manor, then driver got out and opened the door and as Seto stood and stretched, he walked up the steps and opening the door he walked in and went up the stairs to his bedroom opened the door and laid down on the bed and as soon as he closed his eyes he was asleep.

He started dreaming and in his dream he and Joey were walking down a long road and they were holding hands and laughing at something that one of them said and then they stopped and Joey turned to him and said "I love you Seto."

Then the alarm went off and Seto sat up so damn fast that he fell out of bed and hit the floor. Sitting there he started laughing and then his door opened and Mokie stood there looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Seto why are you on the floor?" He asked while trying not to laugh.

Seto glared at his younger brother and then he said as he was getting off the floor "what do you want?"

Mokie then told him "breakfast is ready and Helga said if we were late she'd throw it out and we'd go to school with an empty stomach." The he turned and ran as Seto threw on of his shoes at him and it hit the wall.

Seto stood there laughing at his brother and then he remembered the erotic dream he had just had and his body began to get hard and he groaned and whimpered "not again."

He then walked to his bathroom and took a cold shower which didn't help and he stood there under the cold water and willed his body to mind and then when he was able he got out, dried off and changed for school and went downstairs to the kitchen and had breakfast.

As he and his brother sat in the limo and the driver took them to school he closed his eyes and there he was again, the image of Joey teasing him till his body started to react and he moaned out loud. "Seto what's wrong are you sick?" Mokie asked him.

Seto took a deep breath and he said "nothing I'm just thinking about the Algebra test we are having this morning." Mokie knew that something else was bothering his brother but decided to let it pass and he said "Seto, you're a genius when it comes to numbers you'll do great on that test."

Seto opened his eyes and he looked at his brother and said "thanks Mokie." Mokuba's eyes fill with tears whenever his brother used his special name he had give him younger brother when they had been in the Orphanage and at times like now he would still us that name.

The driver stopped outside the school and opening the door he said "we're here." Seto and Mokuba got out and Seto turned to the driver and what he said bothered not only the driver but Mokuba, he said "thanks." Which was something that Seto almost never said to any of the people working for him either at Kaiba Corp. or at the Manor.

The driver bowed and said "you're welcome" then he got back into the limo and went back to the Manor.

Seto and Mokuba walked down the halls of the school and Mokie went to join some of his friends, while Seto went to sit alone till the class began. That was the biggest difference between the two brothers. Mokuba knew how to make friends, while Seto had thought that it was a big waste of his time to even thing of letting anyone get near to him.

Mr. Hall opened the classroom and they all walked inside and went to their desks and waited for him to begin class. Joey sat on the other side of the room with Tristan in front of him and Yugi behind him. Seto sat in the back of the class and if he looked he could see Joey sitting there and he'd get so excited that at times it was painful to sit through class.

Most of the time he tried to hear what Mr. Hall was saying or he was busy with business on his laptop, but then he would hear Joey's laughter as it rang through the class and he'd have to close his eyes and pray that his body wouldn't embarrass him if he had to get up and walk.

Today Mr. Hall announced "class we are going to be divided into pairs and then each pair is going to be given an assignment to find out everything each pair can on the subject they are given. This will count as twenty-five percent of you grade, so I hope that each pair really puts their effort into this.

Then he started announcing who each pair would be and then he said "Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba."

There was complete silence in the class room and then Joey turned around to look in Seto's direction and when their eyes met, Seto's body betrayed him again and it took every ounce of strength that he had not to groan out loud.

What Seto didn't know was that in some weird way Joey had been thinking about him too, but without the erotic dreams, even though his body did get hard when he did think about Seto.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Seto was putting his laptop away when he heard "well Kaiba I guess we're in this together. How do we do this? Do we meet at the library and do research there or where do you want to meet?"

Seto wanted to die, but he said "we can meet at my place we have an extensive library and we can do the research in relative peace and quiet." Joey then said "tomorrow alright with you?"

Seto said "that would be just fine" and then he had to get out of that classroom and somewhere he could breathe and oh, god what he just said? Joey was coming over to the Manor, how would he be able to handle this? He closed his eyes and walked or tried to walk to his next class. Thankfully Wheeler was going to be there.

Seto finally got through the rest of the day without making a scene and as he and Mokuba rode home in the limo he thought about how he was going to handle being that close to Wheeler.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As Joey and Yugi walked home they talked about who they were to work with and as Joey thought about Kaiba he started getting that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and then his pants became so tight that he could barely walk without pain. Yugi looked at Joey's face and noticed that he was having trouble of some kind and he asked him "Joey what's wrong?"

Joey took a deep breath and he tried to make light of his feelings and he said "nothing really, just thinking about how it's going to be with me and Kaiba working together." Joey said.

Yugi knew that he wasn't telling him the truth, but decided to give him a break and not pressure him, so he change the subject and asked "what are you and Kaiba working on?"

Joey let out the breath he was holding not knowing if Yugi was going to continue his questions about his discomfort and when he asked about what he and Kaiba would be working on he said "we have to find out all we can about Edgar Allen Poe and all the things he wrote about."

Yugi then said "Ryou and I have to research Robert Frost." I've read some of his things but don't really know that much about him. We are going to do our research at the library tomorrow after school and then work on Saturday. When are you going to go to Kaiba's?"

Joey told him "tomorrow and probably this week-end too."

As they got near to the Game Shop, Yugi bid his friend good-bye and then Joey went on home by himself.

When he opened the front door, he smelled something really good and his father came out of the kitchen when he heard his son and Hank smiled as Joey closed the door and he said "how's it going?"

Joey smiled at his dad and said "got picked to work with Kaiba on something for Mr. Hall, we have to research Edgar Allen Poe and write a paper on what he did and who he really was."

Hank smiled and then he said "that sounds interesting, I can remember doing research for school and I had a great time doing it, now dinner will be ready in about an hour, go wash up and please set the table."

When Seto got home Roland noticed something was different about him and he went to his room to talk to him. "What is the matter? And don't tell me anything."

Seto knew that Roland wouldn't leave him alone and he was glad in a way to be able to talk about his feeling about Joey with someone other then his younger brother. "I've been having this feeling about someone and at times it gets really intense so that it makes my body do strange things and I don't know what to do, you see we have to do something together for school and he's coming here tomorrow and probably Saturday and we will be using the library to do our researching, and what if I you know what the hell am I suppose to do?"

Roland was about to burst out laughing because he knew of Seto's feeling for Joey just because of how he reacts when ever he either sees him or hears his name mentioned. Roland then took a deep breath and said "just try to concentrate on what you have to do and maybe it will work out fine."

Later after dinner and Joey had done dishes his dad was reading the newspaper when he went over and asked "if he could talk to him about something?"

Hank folded the paper and put it down and then he said "alright what do you want to talk about?"

Joey started pacing and finally Hank said "son sit down and tell me what's bothering you." Joey sat down on the chair opposite his dad and then he blurted "what if I tell you something that I been trying to figure out if it was right, turns out exactly what I was afraid to admit it to not only myself but to you too, dad I'm gay."

Joey sat there waiting for his father to condemn him or start calling him terrible names but what he did took Joey completely by surprise he then said "son, I've known that this day would come and I knew what I was going to say to you and I want to tell you that I love you and will forever no matter what you do or say. You just have to be careful not to go out and tell everyone that you are who you are because it could rip your heart out with how some people will treat you or how they will try to change you into someone that they want you to be, so tread slowly and only tell those you know won't condemn you for your lifestyle."

Joey seemed to leap into his fathers arms and as they held each other Joey couldn't believe how lucky he is to have a father who still loves him even after he found out that he was gay. He closed his eyes and thanked the God for allowing him having this wonderful man as his father.

Tomorrow would be the first day that both Seto and Joey would be that close together for the very first time and it would take a lot of strength on both their parts to stay strong enough to do their school project and not fall apart because they didn't know was how they felt about each other.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

This morning before he went to school, Joey's dad informed him "that he would be away for about a week because he make a delivery to Tokyo and he would call when he got there."

Joey's dad was a trucker and sometimes he would be gone for several days at a time and usually Joey would stay with the Motou's but since he was older, he would either stay there or be at home alone.

School was only half day due to Teacher meeting so Joey was going home to get what he needed and then go to Kaiba's to get this report done, he really didn't want to go there on Saturday but if need be he would. He was in his room getting everything that he would need when there was knock on the door and when Joey opened it there stood Kaiba.

"Wheeler, thought you might like a lift to my house?" he asked Joey.

Joey shrugged his shoulders and said "that would be great, let me get my things." When he had everything he closed and locked the door and then he saw Seto standing beside a nineteen sixty four Shelby Mustang and it was fire engine red. This was the exact car that if he could Joey would love to own, but they were out of his reach and as he walked over and opened the passenger door and sat down he said "sweet ride."

Seto tried not to smile but it just kind of leaked out and he said "you know about cars?"

Joey ran his hands over the leather dash board and he said "my dad taught me everything that he knew and what he didn't know Popeye taught me the rest."

Seto looked at Joey with the most confused look and Joey and he asked "Popeye?"

Joey laughed out loud and he said "this man Leonard Mitchell and my dad were in the Navy together and that the nickname his friends gave him, he loves spinach and his wife's name is Olive." Now it was Seto who started laughing and then he started the engine and when it roared to life he shifted into gear and they went to the Manor.

Joey had never been here just saw it from a distance and now that he was he could only stare at it in awe. The landscaping was immaculate and the size of the place was enormous. Seto shut off the engine and a man came and took the keys and took the car away, Joey thought probably to the garage. Then they climbed the stairs and as Seto opened the front door Joey was transported into another time. The ceilings were huge and it was just beautiful. Seto then asked "would you like a sandwich and some milk before we start?"

Joey said "yes, that would be great." And they walked towards the west side of the Manor and into the kitchen where Joey whistled and said "my dad would kill to have a kitchen like this one. He could cook till he couldn't cook any more."

Seto smiled and then they heard "pardon me, what are you two doing in my kitchen?"

They turned around and there stood a woman who looked like she owned this kitchen and Joey could tell by her accent that she was of German decent. The all of a sudden this woman's eyes lit up and she threw her head back and started laughing till her entire body shook and tears ran down her face.

Seto walked over to her and kissed her cheek and the he said "Helga this is Joey Wheeler, we go to school together and we have this project to do for Mr. Hall."

Helga came over and wrapped her arms around Joey and said "welcome to my world, now what would you two like?"

Seto said "could we each have a sandwich and a glass of milk before we start?"

Helga then smiled as she walked over to the huge two door refrigerator and she got out several plastic dishes and before Joey could almost blink there in front of them was two huge roast beef sandwiches and a tall ice cold glass of milk. Joey smiled at her and said "thanks for this, it's real nice of you."

Helga loved this young man like she loved both Seto and Mokuba, Joey was a very polite young man but she could tell that underneath this exterior was someone roaring to get out and tell the world who he really was.

After they had eaten and drank the milk Seto and Joey stood and they both thanked Helga again and then Seto showed Joey to the Library and when they walked into the room, Joey thought that he had walked into the biggest room he had ever seen and there was books on every wall as far up the walls as they could be put.

"Wow, this room is magnificent" Joey said as he walked around looking at the books and then he found one that he hadn't read in years "War and Peace" and he took it off the shelf and opened it and then he closed it and started reciting what it read, word for word.

All Seto could do was stand there and listen to him, Joey had the same ability that Roland had for reading a book so often and the being able to say the words word for word the entire book.

Joey blushed and put the book back and said "sorry, but that book was the first book my dad got for me and I read it so many times that I know it from heart." Seto said "don't worry about it, you have the same love for books that I have, only I can't recite them word for word like you can. How about if we start researching this paper that we have for Mr. Hall?"

Joey got his things and started finding books that had Poe's life story to what someone thought was the right things to write about and as he sat down and started reading, Seto noticed that Joey could speed read and when he started reading he could finish an average book in a few minutes. He smiled to himself that's another reason that I like about Joey, he might act the class clown but he was really a very learned person. They had been busy for what they thought was only a few minutes, but then the door opened and Mokuba said "Seto is Joey going to be staying for dinner?"

They both jumped and as they looked at the large clock in the corner of the room, they noticed that they had been reading and writing things down for the better part of the afternoon and now it was going to six at night.

Seto looked at Joey and he asked "would you like to stay had have dinner with us?"

Mokuba could only stare at his brother, because he had never heard his brother ever ask anyone to stay for dinner, but he was so glad that he did because he liked Joey too. Joey the said "I'd like that, thanks."

Mokuba showed Joey where he could wash up while Seto went to his room and as he sat his things down he looked at himself in the mirror and said "well today went alright, maybe they all will."

Little does he know that sooner or later things will get heated up and things will happed and words will start flying and feelings will get hurt. In other words any normal day in the lives of teenagers.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Roland makes Joey spend the night...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Seto took Joey into the kitchen it surprised Joey that they didn't eat in the dining room. He loved the atmosphere in that kitchen it was just like when he was home with his dad. There on the table was a plate of delicious looking prime rib, boiled red potatoes, fresh corn on the cob, with biscuits and lots of butter to put on the corn and biscuits.

When they all sat down, Mokuba bowed his head and he said "Please bless this food we are about to receive and all these people around the table. Amen." Joey smiled at him and then Roland said "please pass your plate down here and I'll put some of this meat on it."

When everyone had there plates full they all started eating and it was so much like at home for Joey. They all laughed and talked about things that they did that day or what was happening at school or even how things were at Kaiba Corp.

When they were done, Helga asked "who's ready for dessert?"

Everyone said "we are." So she got up and with Roland's help they brought out dishes of Peach Cobbler with Vanilla ice cream on top. Joey's eyes lit up and he said "this is the best meal I've had in a very long time, and that includes what my dad cooks." Helga's face lit up and she said "thank you very much Joseph."

After dinner and dishes were done and Joey helped do them, they all went into the living room and Mokuba turned on the television and they watched a movie and when it was over and Joey noticed how late it was he said "well I'd better be going home now. I'll be back tomorrow."

Roland then asked "is your father coming to get you?"

Joey said "my dad is away making a delivery to Tokyo and won't be home for three days. I'll go to Yugi's and stay with them till he comes home."

Mokuba then said "isn't Solomon still sick?"

Then Roland said "you're staying here with us until your father comes home. Please give me his cell phone number and I'll call him and let him know where you are."

Joey didn't want to do that, but Roland was the adult here and he was taught to always do what the adult says, so he gave Roland his dad's cell phone number and sat there wondering how the hell he was going to through these few days in the same house as Seto?

Seto closed his eyes and calmly told himself "you can do this, just breathe and before you know it Joey will be home and then you can fall apart."

Roland called Hank and he thanked Roland for letting Joey stay with them and then Roland heard Hank's chuckle and he asked "what's so funny?"

Hank didn't know if he should tell him or not and then Roland said something that made Hank believe that they both knew about their sons.

"Does it have to do with how Joey feels about Seto? Because Seto does care for Joey but he is afraid to tell him just yet." After talking for a couple minutes Roland hung up and returned to the living room and he said "your dad knows that you're here with us, now come with me and I'll show you which room you will be using."

While Joey was taking a shower and getting ready for bed, his thoughts were on someone else in that house and his body was betraying him till it got so damn uncomfortable that he had to lay on the bed, lower his shorts and he took his member into his hands and started masturbating until he brought himself to an orgasmic experience and as he shot semen over his hand and stomach he breathed a sigh of relief and got up and went and took another shower, got into bed and went to sleep.

Down the hall from Joey's room, Seto was getting ready for bed when he too started thinking about Joey and the same things started happening to him and he too had to relieve himself in the same way that Joey did. After his body found its release he got up and took another shower and he too went to bed. Not knowing what tomorrow would be like.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

The next morning as Joey opened his eyes he remembered that he wasn't at home and he stretched and a smile came to his face, then there was a knock on the door and he said "come in."

Mokuba poked his head into the room and smiled and then he said "Helga said that breakfast was ready and if anyone was late, well to bad they'd have to wait till lunch." Then he giggled and he was gone. Joey stood up and went into the bathroom took a shower got redressed and started down the hall towards the stairs when Roland stopped him and said "I thought that maybe these might fit you" and he handed Joey a bag with several changes of clothes in it.

Joey thanked him and went back to the room and changed and then he hurried down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When he got there, he found Seto sitting drinking coffee and when their eyes met they both turned beet red and Helga looked at Roland and she had a smile on her face and she said "come on, eat while you can."

After breakfast, Seto and Joey went to the Library and started researching more into the life of Poe and Joey came upon several of his haunting poems and as he read them shivers went down his spine and he didn't hear Seto come up behind him till he sensed Seto standing right behind him reading the same poems.

As he looked over his shoulder and their eyes met, time stood still and Seto slowly reached out and touched Joey's face and he said "you have the most beautiful eyes, did you know that?"

Joey straightened up and turned around and as they stood there toe to toe he said "what's happening to us?"

Seto then smiled and he said "I don't know about you, but I like you and would like to get to know you better." Then he lowered his head and he kissed Joey right on the lips.

Joey didn't have time to react because the door opened and Helga walked in and they jumped apart and she tried to stifle a giggle and she said "Joey this came for you just a minute ago." She handed him a piece of paper and on it he read:

To Joseph Wheeler:

We are sorry to inform you that your father has been in an accident and is in the Hospital in Tokyo. He wasn't hurt really badly, but he will have to remain here for at least two days before he is allowed to go home. Please let us know how you intend to get your father home. Sincerely Mr. Temple, Director of the Tokyo General Hospital.

Joey nearly passed out as he sat on the floor and Seto picked up the paper and read what it said, then he told Helga "get Roland in here please, and make sure that the Helicopter is fueled and ready to go at a moments notice." She bowed and left the room in search of Roland.

Seto helped Joey off the floor and they sat on the couch and as Joey's tears fell, Seto held him in his arms and whispered "hey, it's going to be alright I promise."

Joey looked up at Seto and he touched the side of his face and he said "thanks for being here for me, if I were alone I'd probably fall completely apart" then he reached up and kissed Seto's cheek. At that very moment Roland came into the room and he said "Seto what's wrong?"

Seto explained about the note that Joey got and about his father's accident and Roland said "I will go to Tokyo immediately and see how your father is and will stay there till he can be released and then we will bring him back here till he's alright to go back to your home."

Joey's eyes filled with tears and he said "all of you are so damn nice to a complete stranger and I want to let you know how much this really means to me."

Seto right there in front of Roland said "you are not a stranger here or to me, you are someone who I happed to care a lot about and I hope that we can someday be friends and maybe even more than that." Then he kissed Joey and Roland excused himself and left them alone.

Joey's heart rate was racing when Seto lifted his face and Joey said "I'd like that too, but how do we you know become more then just friends?" Seto softly laughed and Joey turned beet red and said "I know about sex, but what about our friends and your business associates? Won't this make it hard on you if they find out about us?

Seto sat there and then he said "will your friends accept us being together?" Joey nodded and said "hell if they don't then to hell with them, because you are becoming a very important part of my life."

Seto then said "that's how I feel about the people who do business with Kaiba Corp., if they don't like it then they can take their business elsewhere."

Then the door opened and Mokuba came running in and when he saw his brother and Joey sitting close together he smiled and then he cleared his throat and said "Joey, sorry to hear about you dad."

Seto and Joey both smiled at him and Seto motioned for him to come over to where they were sitting and Joey pulled Mokuba onto his lap and he said "thanks, and then he asked does it bother you if your brother and I are seeing each other?"

Mokuba then smiled and he said "I think that it's great and I'm so happy for both of you."

Seto and Joey gave Mokie a hug and then the door opened and Roland came in and said "I'm on my way to Tokyo, will call when I get there."

Joey got up and he went over to Roland and he took something out of his pants and handed it to Roland and said "please give this to my dad, he'll know what it means." Then he gave Roland a hug and Roland put his arms around this young man and he hugged him and whispered "it will be alright." Then Roland turned and walked out the room and went to get in the copter and fly to Tokyo.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Seto and Joey were still sitting on the couch after Roland left and they completely forgot about their project for school. Joey was crying because he didn't really know the extent of his dad's injuries and Seto was holding him in his arms and he whispered "Shh, please stop crying you're tearing my heart out with your tears."

Joey looked up into Seto's eyes and they were filled with tears and he touched the side of Seto's face and he said "I'm so glad that I'm here with you right now, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Seto lowered his head and he kissed Joey's tears away and then he let his lips drift to Joey's and as they shared the kiss it was like nothing that either of them had ever experienced and they were drifting to another place in the universe.

The ringing of the phone broke them apart and as Seto answered it he heard Roland's voice and he put it on the speaker and Joey heard "tell Joey that his dad is going to be alright. His left leg was broken and they had to put three pins in it, but as soon as he's released I'm bringing him back to the Manor to stay with us until he is well enough to go back to their home."

Tears of happiness rolled down Joey's face as he said "tell my dad that I love him and for him to get better and come home."

Roland could hear the tears in Joey's voice and he told him "I will and Joey don't worry he is receiving the best medical attention that money can buy." Then Roland hung up.

Joey smiled at Seto and he said "you know that if we don't get this project done we'll both fail, so lets get it done what do you say?"

Seto stood up and pulled Joey to his feet and he told him "alright let's get it done, but don't blame me if I can't keep my hands to myself."

Joey laughed and he then said "well two can play at that game, so you better be careful yourself."

It took them another three hours, but they did get the research paper done, copied and stapled and as Seto turned off the printer and then reached behind Joey to turn off the computer he brought his face to his and he whispered in a very low and sexy voice "how about getting a sandwich and some milk?"

Joey looked at Seto and they burst out laughing and they left the Library and went to the kitchen to see if Helga would fix them two of her favorite roast beef sandwiches and let them have a tall cold glass of milk. As they were eating, she asked "how's your father doing?"

Joey told her and she smiled and said "when he gets back here we'll make sure that he gets better fast."

Then Joey's eyes filled with tears and he softly said "how can we ever repay all of you for what you're doing for my dad and me?"

Helga went to Joey and as she wrapped her arms around him she said "hush young man and dry those tears and listen to me. Your dad will be here in a couple of days and we will all help make his stay here comfortable and pleasant as we can. Then she kissed his cheek and whispered to him, just relax and enjoy your stay here" and then she winked at him and he turned blood red because he knew that she knew that he and Seto liked each other.

Joey kissed her cheek and told her "you are one heck of a special lady and I'm glad that I got to meet you."

Seto reached out an took Joey's hand in his and they went outside into the garden and walked through the beautiful flowers and they stopped beside a small pond that had some very large Koi swimming in it and Seto turned to Joey and said " what I feel for you I've never felt before. I want to discover what it is and if you'll let me I'd like to be your friend and together we can discover what our feelings for each other really are."

Joey put his arms around Seto's neck and he kissed him and when he pulled his face away he said "I want to be friends but I also want to be something more and I agree that we deserve to find out and if people don't like it then to hell with them. I've never had feelings like this for anyone else and it makes me happy and scared at the same time. We need to go slowly and get to know each other better" and then they kissed each other and this garden became their own private Eden.

They went back inside so that they wouldn't be tempted to do anything that they weren't ready for and as they walked into the house, Mokuba was coming out of the kitchen and when he saw the way they looked at each other he couldn't help but say "hello, young lovers" and then he took off running because his brother looked at him like he wanted to wring his neck.

As he ran he was laughing like a hyena and that caused both Joey and Seto to start laughing so hard that they nearly wet their pants.

That night at dinner as they all sat at the table Mokuba said grace "Bless this food we are about to receive and please make Joey's dad better and bring him and Roland home to us. Amen.

Joey had tears in his eyes when Mokuba had said grace and he said "thank all of you for letting me stay here and for bringing my dad here so that he can get better."

Seto took Joey's had in his and he said "that's what friends do for friends isn't it?" Joey smiled at him and he said "yes it really is." They ate dinner and afterwards they helped Helga clean up and do the dishes and when it was time to go to bed, Joey was apprehensive about being alone, and Seto seemed to pick up on it and he softly said "do you want me to stay with you tonight? All I will do is hold you in my arms and nothing else."

Joey had tears in his eyes as he said "yes please will you stay with me." So they climbed the stairs and after telling Mokuba good-night, they went into Joey's room and laid on the bed fully clothed and as Seto wrapped his arms around Joey, he fell to sleep and Seto laid there looking at the ceiling and then he too closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Joey's friends discover about him and Seto the next day at school. What do they do or say?????


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Today Seto, Joey and Mokuba were getting ready to go back to school after the long week-end and neither Seto nor Joey were thinking about how some of the students would be talking about them but they were soon to find out just how anti-gay some of the students of Domino High really were.

As the limo stopped outside the High School and the door opened and Mokuba got out followed by Seto then Joey, several of the students began whispering and saying very ignorant and vile things.

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik went over to Seto and Joey and Yugi said "we're sorry to hear about your dad."

Joey smiled at his friends and said "thanks, but how did you find out about that?"

Yami told him "the hospital called the Game Shop first and I told them that you were working at Seto's and then I gave them the address. Hope that was alright?"

Seto held out his hand and Yami shook it and Seto said "thanks for doing that and it was more then alright."

Tristan and Duke came walking over to where all of them were standing and Duke asked in a very derogatory voice "what's this we are hearing about you Joey? Are you and Kaiba having some kind of faggot relationship?"

Before Joey could answer Duke, he was flying through the air and landed on the ground with and thud and Tristan ran over to his friend and he angrily said "Bakura what was that for? What the hell does what he said to Joey have to do with you?"

Before Bakura could say a word, the Security Officers were running over to their direction to try to defuse the situation before it got really out of control. They turned to Bakura and one of the Officers said " all of you involved need to come with us to the Principal's Office so that we can figure out what is going on."

Tristan and Duke said "we'll go because Bakura hit Duke and he needs to be reprimended for it."

Bakura started laughing in his most manically laughter and then he said "well boys, lets see if you can make me."

Joey had finally had enough and he shouted "leave him the hell alone! This doesn't have to do with him it has to do with Duke and me." The Officer then said "well if you want to be a smart ass then I guess you will have to come with us too."

This angered Seto who walked over and made Joey stand behind him and he said "if you lay on hand on Joey you'll find yourself in one hell of a lawsuit and when I'm through with you and anyone else who wants to get into this, I will make damn sure that none of you will ever never work in Domino again and I will personally make damn sure that you are all living on the street with the rest of the trash! Is that understood!!!"

When Seto was finished with what he had just said Yami and the others were very proud to be able to call him friend, and as Yami walked over to where Joey and Seto stood he said aloud "anyone who says anything about either Joey or Seto will also be talking about us, and that will be something that none of us will ever tolerate, so be very careful what you say!"

Seto held out his hand and Yami shook it and then Seto said to Joey "lets go, I have to call my Attorney before we speak to the Principal" so they walked off leaving the Security Officers standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

Jacob Wingate rushed to the High School after speaking to Seto and the three of them walked into the Principal's Office and sat down. "Now I have to advice you that this conversation will be taped because of the situation that occurred on the grounds of this High School, and that they have been advised of their legal rights."

Mr. Keller closed his eyes and then he said "what happened out there?"

Joey stood and he said "I've been staying at the Manor because my father was going to be out of town for several days, and Roland didn't want me to be go home alone. Then I received word that my dad had been in a accident and he would be hospitalized for several days before he could come home. Then when we get to school that's when Duke and Tristan came over to where we were talking to some of my friends and Duke started saying "things about us being faggots" and well Bakura hates that word and he threw Duke backwards and well that's when Security came over and started hassling us." Then Joey sat down.

Mr. Keller looked at the head of Security and he asked "is that what happened?"

Donovan then said "from what my men are saying, that's what happened and I've already reprimanded the two men involved sir."

Mr. Keller the turned back to Seto and Joey and he said "I am very sorry that this happened. This school has a zero tolerance for violence and derogatory name calling and I intend to have an assembly in one hour where I will again address this to all the students. Please accept my apology for what has happened and believe me I hope that it never happens again."

The three of them stood and both Seto and Joey shook Mr. Keller's hand and they walked out of the Office and Seto thanked Jacob for coming down to the school and as he left them and went back to Kaiba Corp. Joey turned to Seto and he said "you know this is only going to get worse don't you?"

Seto smiled at Joey and he said "I can take it if you can, because I will never allow anyone to keep us apart, because I love you Joey Wheeler he whispered." They then walked to their classrooms and hoped that this day wouldn't get any worse.

An hour later over the intercom came Mr. Keller's voice and he said "There will be an assembly in the Auditorium in thirty minutes and it is mandatory that every student attends."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclainer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When all the students were in the auditorium, Mr. Keller walked up to the podium and banged on it to get everyone's attention. "QUIET DOWN!!! He shouted. What I have to say here today is something that I never wanted to have to talk about in this school. Today it was brought to my attention that some students in this school think that it's alright to call other students nasty names and that they won't be punished for it, well I'm here to tell everyone here that any name calling or violence will be dealt with by me and if I deem it I will suspend anyone student for as little as one week to kicking out any student if he or she should say things that are derogatory about another student, then I will. I will not tolerate such things on this campus, is that understood?"

One student stood up and Mr. Keller said "what is your name and what do you want to say?"

"My name is Roger and I'm a senior and what I want to say is that I will not now or never allow a faggot, queer or whatever they call themselves around me or my friends. I intend to make their lives hell and there isn't a damn thing that you or anyone in this school that can stop me, it is my god given right to keep those freaks away from me."

Mr. Keller nodded to the head of Security and two men went over to that loud mouth and escorted him out and he was taken to the Office. "That is one thing that I will not allow to be said about another student as long as I'm Principal at this school. Now as long as everyone else understands, I have to go deal with that hot head." Then he dismissed the students and walked up to his Office.

As the students were filling out there was some trash talking but nothing like what Roger had said, but there were still some that thought like he did and they were going to get there point across to anyone that they thought was gay.

As Joey and Seto were walking back to their last class, they were approached by four students and one of them said "if Roger gets kicked out of school, your lives won't be worth a damn, so you better pray that Keller lets him stay."

Then they walked off leaving Joey shaking and Seto seething because he was so angry that some people could be so damn stupid. Bakura, Yami and Marik came over and "wanted to know what those bruisers wanted?"

His use of the name bruisers caused them to burst out laughing and when Seto told them what they said, well lets just say that the laughing stopped and they started getting really mad.

Joey then said "what if they think that Yugi, Ryou, Malik or even Mokuba were gay? God Seto we have to get to them before anything happens to them!"

They all started running off in the direction of each of their classrooms to make damn sure that no one harmed anyone of them. Luckyly for them no one did, but Yugi got a note in his locker saying "better watch your back."

Yami was ready to tear apart the person who left that note. Yug wasn't going to let anyone scare him and neither were Ryou or Malik but Mokuba was another matter, he was scared shitless and so Seto decided to have him stay home and hired a tutor to teach him till all this shit could be sorted out.

That evening at dinner, Mokuba asked his brother "what is going on and why did those boys threaten me?" Helga stood up so fast that her chair went crashing to the floor and she yelled "what boys and why did they threaten my little man?"

Seto nearly lost it and then he told her "there are some kids at school that have deemed themselves like vigilanties to try to rid the school of what or who they call faggots. But all their doing is stirring up more trouble then they can handle and if Mr. Keller can't put a stop to all of this then they will be closing down Domino High. He is calling for an emergency meeting with all the parents and the Police to see if there is some want to defuse this situation."

Helga stood there with her hands on her hip and said "and when were you going to tell me about this meeting? When it was over? Well let me tell all of you this, I will be at that meeting and so will my friends who have children going there and I hope that we will be able to stop the closing of the school."

What none of them knew was that Roland and Hank were on their way home and that they would also be attending that meeting and they would be saying a few choice words to any parent who stood behind their children for calling others those horrible words and if need be maybe they would even bust a few heads open to get their point across.

As Helga was ranting and raving, from behind her they heard "woman sit down before you lay an egg on the floor."

They all turned around and there stood Roland helping Hank to walk and tears filled all their eyes and Joey said "dad." He went over and helped his father to sit down and he knelt beside the chair and with tears running down is face Joey said "good to have to back home."

Hank wiped the tears from his son's face and he said "it's good to be home, and now what's this that we heard you all talking about and son don't try to lie to me because you know that you can't."

Joey told his dad everything that had been happening and what lead up to all of the crap going on now. "So I guess we have some cleaning up to do" he said to Roland.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Mr. Keller called the meeting to order, "I've called this meeting because I believe that if we as adults can come to some agreement about the zero tolerant rules that are enforced at Domino High are the right way to run a school, then maybe we can come up with a way to end this problem that we are having with some students calling other students derogatory names and threatening them with bodily damage if they return to school, but if we can't come up with some way to stop this from happening then I will be forced to expel each of the students doing the name calling and threatening the others."

The parents were getting into heated arguments among themselves when a man in the back of the room asked "may I address this meeting?" Mr. Keller asked the man to come forward and state his name."

Solomon walked to the front of the room and stood looking over the faces of people he knew and had known for almost all their lives and he said "all of you know me, my name is Solomon Motou and I own the Game Shop in town. I've known most of you all your lives and it sickens me to hear what is happening at Domino High. How did it get this bad? Who is giving their children the okay to call others those horrible names? What the hell is happening to our town? Solomon stood there and after he said that everyone was deafly quiet and then he asked "can anyone of you stand up and tell me why it is alright to label another person anything other then friend or neighbor? We need to stop this now before it gets to carried away and that someone will get hurt or killed. I know that what our kids are saying is probably what they've heard some of us say one time or another, but we have to sit them down and tell them that it isn't right to repeat what they might hear any of us say. Please stop this before anyone and my grandson was threatened by one of your kids and he was told if he came back to school that they would make him an example to show that no one there wants faggots going to Domino High, well I'm hear to tell each and everyone of you here that if anyone tries to hurt Yugi that they will have to go through me first."

When Solomon was done a man stood up and said "my son's name is Roger and he was expelled for what he said in the assembly and I made him understand that I wouldn't tolerate that kind of talk out of him and he told me "go to hell old man, you don't know nothing." Well I'm here to tell all of you that I do know something and this is what my son found out, I sent him to boot camp in Tokyo and it will be the best thing that I have ever done for him in his entire life. Solomon I'm sorry for what was said to Yugi and you can count on my wife and me to be beside you and you too Mr. Keller what we try to clean up our school."

Every parent in that room stood up and applauded and shouted "you can count on us too." Mr. Keller was so proud of what Mr. Motou did and he was proud of each parent there because it took guts to come here tonight and admit that your children are running around saying nasty things to others and that after tonight it would begin to stop or they would be sent to the same place Roger was sent to.

Mr. Keller told all the parents "I'm glad to have met and talked to all of you and that we are on the same page when it comes to violence and not calling others vile discusting names. Just maybe we have been lucky enough to have caught this in time to bring an end to all of it. I can only said thank you to all of you the parents and hope and pray that this will be all that ever happens but if it isn't then it will be my job to expel any student that doesn't comply with the rules at the High School." Then he called the meet adjourned and went around and shook all the hands of the parents and said a silent prayer that it would be over.

When Roland and Hank got home from the meeting they were talking and neither of them believed that it was going to be over without a fight.

Hank talked to Joey about it and he asked him "be very careful because both Roland and I don't think that this is over by a long shot."

Joey smiled at his dad and then he said "I can't be kept in a bubble for the rest of my life and I sure not going to sit home and be taught by some tutor, so I will say this I will be as careful as I can be."

Hank gave his son and hug and then he said "I'm a little tired, can someone show me where I'm to sleep."

Roland, Seto and Joey took Hank upstairs to the room that Joey had been using and there had brought up twin beds and as Hank laid down on the bed, he sighed and said "It's good to be home again."

Joey smiled and kissed his dad good-night and then went downstairs to do his homework and then he and Seto had somethings to talk about and one of them was their feelings for each other.

Both Seto and Joey had a feeling that even though they heard that they meeting went pretty well, they both felt that there was going to be repercussions because of the meeting called by Mr. Keller.

They went outside and as they walked they talked about how they really liked being with each other and how they also had feelings that they had to be very careful or they might get carried away before either of them were really ready for their relationship to go that far yet. They were still getting used to being together and about talking and just being with each other without even talking just sitting quietly and enjoying being in the same room together.

Mokuba was still being taught at home as a precaution for a little while longer and what the threats were gone then he could go back to school but not until then. Mokuba felt safer being at home anyway.

The next day when Seto and Joey met up with the others at school they heard the rumors about two students being beaten so severly that they were in the hospital and that's when Bakura, Marik and Yami decided to find out who was responsibe for beating and give them a little of their own medicine, which is just what happened and after those students were dealt with things returned back to what the Principal and Teachers would say was normal.

When Seto and Joey presented their assignment to the class Mr. Hall gave each of them both A+ for what they researched and wrote about Poe. Almost all the students in Mr. Hall's class got either A's or B's because of their efforts during this very trying time at school.

That night at dinner Joey showed his dad his paper and what grade he got and Hank was very proud of him and when he asked Seto what he got and when he said that he got an A+ too, well Hank praised him too, as did Helga and Roland who praised both Seto and Joey.

That night as Hank was getting ready for bed he asked his son "have you and Seto talked about your feeling for each other yet?"

Joey blushed and Hank chuckled and the Joey said "we have and dad, I really do love Seto but we both know that we aren't anywhere ready to take our feelings to the next level yet and we are getting to know each other every day."

Hank smiled at his son and he said "I'm happy for the two of you" and then he yawned and they laughed and Joey said "better go to bed dad, you're still weak and need to get your strenght back." Then he kissed his dad and said "good-night" and went downstairs to be with Seto.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Things settle down at school and Seto and Joey become closer...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

When everyone got to school, there was such tension everywhere that some of the kids would feel like starting fights just for the hell of it. So Security had doubled their men that were on campus.

Mr. Keller was so hopeful that things would of calmed down by now, but after seeing how tense every student was he was almost considering closing the High School just to prevent other students from being beaten up, but then something happened that was almost like a miracle in some strange sort of way.

There was four students and they were walking together and when they got to the center of the school they then clasped hands and waited and then one by one other students came and they took their hands and it went on and on till every student was standing in a very huge circle and they were all showing that they were willing to change to make their lives better and to show that they were willing to let each other live their lives the way that each of them wanted to live.

Then the four original students each went to the center of the circle and one by one they stood tall and said loud enough for everyone to hear "WE WILL NOT ALLOW OUR LIVES TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM US WITHOUT A FIGHT! WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT, BUT WE WILL IF WE'RE PUSHED TO HARD, WE WILL FIGHT!!!!!"

Then the other ones threw their hands into the air and they all cheered and shouted, Yea we will fight if we have to!!!!!

Then as fast as they had gathered, they all went to their classes and school returned to the way it use to be and Mr. Keller and all the teachers, even the head of Security was really impressed how the student took back their school from the ones who tried to destroy it. As the day passed and it was time for everyone to leave Mr. Keller stood at the gate that the students had to pass through and he said "I'm very proud of each and everyone of you for what you did today. I don't want fighting on this campus so please try not to."

As Seto and Joey went home in the limo, they were sitting side by side and then Seto reached over and took Joey's hand in his and before he knew what was happening, Joey was sitting on Seto's lap and they were kissing and it weren't for the bump the driver hit, they might be making love at that very minute.

"Sorry sir" the driver said.

Seto and Joey looked at each other and Joey went to sit on the other side of the limo and then he said "we are to volatile to be that close to each other right now, we have to keep a distance between us at all times." Then Seto smiled at him and they both started laughing because they almost lost control and now they could see how funny it now was.

When they got home, they went inside and there stood someone that Joey hadn't seen in a few years, his mother and she had his sister with her.

"What the hell do you two want?" Joey all but yelled at them.

"Joseph, is that any way to talk to your own mother?" Linda Wheeler asked her son.

"My mother died years ago and so did my sister, so get the hell out of here and go back to wherever you crawl from you're not wanted here!!" Joey angrily said as he walked off leaving them standing there.

Roland came down stairs and he said "Mr. Wheeler doesn't want to see either of you, so why don't the two of you go back to America and leave well enough alone."

Seto didn't understand how Joey who was so gentle could hate someone who claimed to be his mother and sister? What happened to make him and his dad feel such hatred towards them?

Joey came running down stairs and he stopped right in front of the woman who said she was his mother and he said "if I could I would slap you across face for having the nerve to show up here. What is the reason for visiting us now? Don't have any money or did your male prostitutes that you fuck with throw you stinking ass out?"

Linda the slapped Joey across the face hard enough to leave a mark and when she went to do it again Seto grabbed her hand and said "he may not be able to slap you but it won't stop me if you ever strike him again I will show you exactly how to slap and it won't be pretty at all, not get the hell out of my house off my property and out of Domino."

Serenity then started crying and that was something that Joey hadn't ever seen her do and he asked "what's wrong?"

"Before you started calling me every vile word you could think of, I was going to tell you that your sister needs to live here with you and her dad. One of those male prostitutes you talked about raped her and now he wants to make sure that she isn't pregnant and can bring charges against him and have his ass thrown into prison for raping her."

Joey held out his arms and Serenity ran to her brother and he held her as she cried and then he turned to his mom and said "will you be alright if you go back to New York?"

She smiled at him and said "I'm going to fly to Paris and live with my Uncle Peirre for a few months till I can open my own little Bristo somewhere in Paris."

Seto then said "do you have all your belongings with you? She nodded that she did and then he said I will have one of my driver's take you to the Airport and you can fly over on one of my jets."

Linda looked at her daughter and she touched the side of her face and she said "maybe someday you can forgive me for what happened to you, but until that day you'll be safe here with your dad and brother." She kissed her cheek and then Roland said "we're ready to go" and she left.

Joey took his sister to the living room where they sat down and Seto asked "Helga for a warm cup of tea."

Serenity told her brother and Seto "about what happened and that she felt like she was this terrible disgusting freak" and that's when Joey stopped her and said "please don't say that again or I'll be forced to spank your butt." That caused her to smile and then they were laughing and then she asked "will dad let me stay or will he want to throw me away too."

"Your dad loves you and will never throw you away for all the money in the world" they heard from the doorway and when they turned around there stood Hank with the aide of Helga and Mokuba.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When Serenity saw her daddy she started crying and saying "It wasn't my fault, I didn't want him to do that to me, and it wasn't my fault."

Seto got up and got to Hank and almost carried him over to where his little girl was and as he held her in his arms he had tears running down his face and he looked at Joey and they both held her and Hank whispered "Baby I know, it wasn't your fault that bastard forced himself on you and if I could I would kill him with my bare hands, but I can't so what I can do is to help you get through this if you'll let me."

Serenity sobbed in her daddy's chest and it felt so good to have him holding her and soon her tears stopped and when Hank looked down on her sweet face she had cried herself to sleep. "We have to get her upstairs and please put her in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Hank said.

Seto stood up and gently picked her up while Joey helped his dad upstairs and to his room and as Seto laid her on the bed, Hank went to sit beside her and he softly said "Don't be afraid my little baby girl, daddy's here and he won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Then he looked at Seto and said I have to find a doctor who won't scare her to examine her and find out if she is pregnant and if she is then we have to plan on what she wants to do. I don't believe in abortions so that's out of the question." Then he looked down on her angel face and softly said "She's so damn young."

Then he kissed her cheek and limped over to the couch and sat down and said to his son and Seto "I'll see you both in the morning" and then he closed his eyes and they left him and walked back down stairs and Joey said "I want that bastard to pay for what he did to my sister and mother and if I have to I'll go to New York and do it myself."

Seto knew that he meant it and he said "I have a better idea and then he picked up the phone and dialed a number and he said "I have a job I need you to do, there is a man in New York a male prostitute by the name of Sweet Willie and I want him taken care of if you get my drift? Then I want you to personally to call me and let me know that the job was done, there will be a bonus in your check this month and a really good one."

Then Seto hung up the phone and turned to Joey and said "You heard that conversation yet you don't know what I was talking about, is that understood?"

Joey nodded his head yes and then he scooted closer to Seto and leaned over and kissed him and I mean it was one hell of a kiss and they made sure that the house was locked, walked upstairs to Seto's room went inside and he locked the door and Joey initiated the first move and he started by unbuttoning Seto's shirt and letting it fall to the floor, then he started kissing Seto's chest, licking his nipples and continuing down his belly till he reached his pants and then Joey undid his pants and let them also fall to the floor and he eased off his boxers and Seto's member sprang to life and Joey took it into his hands and as Seto moaned, Joey kissed the tip and then he put it into his mouth and he started moving his head up and down till Seto stiffened and he released his semen into Joey's mouth and he swallow it and then he looked up into Seto's face and he whispered "Get onto the bed, I want to make love to you all night long."

Seto laid down on the bed and Joey crawled up his body till he was lying ontop of Seto and he kissed him on the mouth and then he said "Where is the lube?" Seto reached into the drawer and handed it to Joey who put some on his fingers and prepped Seto to receive his member and when he knew that he wouldn't hurt Seto he eased into Seto's anus and started moving in and out till he was so sexually stimulated and then when he touched Seto's prostrate and he screamed out Joey's name and Joey knew that he was ready to come, he started going faster and faster till he felt himself reaching that electrically charged point and he reached between them and started masterbating Seto and when he came Joey closed his eyes and let it happen and they came together crying out each others names.

As Joey eased out of Seto and laid beside him with his arms around Seto he said "I love you and thank you for letting me make the first move because tonight was so very special and I will always thank you for it." Joey yawned and Seto chuckled and said "I think that we need to get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be one really big day for everyone especially Serenity." Joey kissed Seto then laid his head on Seto's shoulder and closed his eyes and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Seto woke to the sound of someone banging on his bedroom door and he wondered why they didn't just open it and come in like they usually did, then he saw Joey's head still on his shoulder and he said "I'll be right there" and he woke Joey and told him to cover up, someone is at the door."

When Seto finally located his boxers he put them on and opened the door but wouldn't let who ever it was to come in. There stood his brother with the strangest look on his face. "Seto, where's Joey? He isn't in his room and Helga told me to go get everyone up for breakfast." Then it hit him and Mokuba knew where Joey was, he was inside with Seto and he started smiling at his brother and he whispered "Better shower before you come downstairs." Then he took of laughing and when Seto closed and relocked the door Joey was sitting up laughing himself.

"Didn't take him to long to figure out was was happening did it? Joey said. He looked at Seto and he said "I hope that Serenity isn't against us being together."

Seto walked over and sat down and he said "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but until we do" he stopped talking and took Joey into his arms and he proceeded to do to Joey what he did to him last night and when he prepped Joey and eased into his anus they both let out a breath and he started moving in and out of Joey and as he felt himself reaching the point of no return he reached between them and took Joey's member into his hand and started stroking him till Joey cried out Seto's name and he came all over Seto's hand and his chest and Seto ejaculated inside of Joey and as he eased out of Joey they laid there loving the feeling of euphoria and then Joey softly said "We had better shower and go downstairs before Helga herself comes up here and we shock the hell out of her."

Seto started laughing as he stood and held out his hand and together they took a shower and again made love then washed off and got dressed and they were the last to get to the kitchen and Helga winked at them and they turned beet red and Serenity sat there and then she asked "are you and Seto a couple?"

Hank then looked at his daughter and he asked her "Would that bother you if they were?"

She smiled and shook her head no and then she said "As long as they are happy then I can get use to it, but it may take me a little while." Seto and Joey walked over to her and then Joey said "That's all we will ever ask of you" and then they both kissed her and went to sit down and they all ate their breakfast.

That's when Hank said "Serenity, I want you to see a doctor and have an examination, and Seto knows a really good woman doctor. I hope that you'll go see her."

She had tears in her eyes and she said "Only if you come with me, then I'll go."

Hank told her " Honey you know that I will be with you."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Helga knew of a good female doctor who was very good with young ladies and she told Seto "I will call Maria and see if she can see Serenity."

Victor one of Seto's most trusted drivers drove Hank and Serenity to the Office of Maria Lopez and as they sat down and Hank filled out the paper, he didn't know when the rape occurred and he was a little afraid to ask his daughter about it. When he finished with the paper work and he took it back to the desk he spoke to a very nice lady there and explained why they were there and she told him "Don't worry, Doctor Lopez can ask her if you want."

When the Nurse called them back to the rooms, Serenity was very afraid but with her dad beside her she fought her fears and as they waited for the doctor to come the Nurse weighed her and took her temperature and checked her blood pressure, then she said "The doctor will be right in."

When Doctor Lopez entered the room there was something about her that put Serenity at ease and when the doctor was asking her questions she was able to answer her. Then Doctor Lopez told Serenity exactly what she would be doing and that the Nurse would be back in and give her a gown to put on. Hank stepped out so that Serenity could take off her clothes and put on the gown and then he came back in.

When Doctor Lopez entered the room and the Nurse told her to lay back on the table, Hank sat in the corner so that he couldn't see what was going on but he was in the room and that put Serenity at ease. As the doctor examined her she found out that she had indeed been raped and in the worse way. The man had ripped through her hymen so severly that it left scars and when she used the instrument to open her up more, Serenity cried out a little and the Nurse held her hand and said "Honey, squeeze my hand if it gets to painful."

When she was done with the examination and Serenity was able to get dressed, the Nurse came and got them and took them to the doctors Office so that she could talk to them. As they sat there and as the Doctor read her information sheet, she asked "When did this rape occur?"

Serenity told her and then the Doctor asked "Does the man involved know that he if she is pregnant that he is the father?"

Hank then said "I don't give a damn if he knows or not that man took away my daughters innocence and he will never get near her again."

While Hank and Serenity was at the doctor's, Seto got a call from the person he asked to take care of a small problem and when the caller said "It has been taken care of and everyone will believe that he took his own life."

Tears filled Seto's eye and he said "Thank you for what you did, now come home please."

Joey looked at Seto and then he asked "Did he get what he deserved?"

Seto nodded his head yes and Joey didn't ask anything else about it he was just so glad that his sister would be safe with them.

Doctor Lopez told Hank and Serenity "It will take a few days to get back the results of the blood work and the samples we did today, but as soon as I haved them I will call you immediately. Serenity have you thought what you'd do if you are pregnant?"

She looked at her father and she told the doctor "I know what my choices are, but one thing that I won't do is to have an abortion, so if I am pregnant then I will carry the baby and then I will either raise the baby or give it up for adoption."

Maria looked at this very grown up young lady and she said "You are going to be just fine with your father and family beside you, you are a lot luckier then some of the young ladies that come and see me. I will call with the results and good luck."

As Victor was driving them home, Hank asked Victor "to take them to the nearest Ice Cream Shop. When they got to the Frozen Yogort Shop and they got out, Hank asked Victor to come with them and have something on him."

At first Victor refused then Serenity looked at him and said "Please come in with us" and that's exactly what he did.

Hank called Joey and told him where they were and that they'd be home soon.

This is exactly what Serenity needed to help her kind of forget what hell she had been through and she smiled at her dad and Victor and she said "Thank you both for helping me."

No one had ever really thanked Victor before except Seto, Mokuba or Roland and it kind of made him blush and when she saw that Serenity said "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Victor smiled and he said "Hey, that's alright it's just I'm not used to other people being nice to me except for Mr. Kaiba."

Hank told him "Then you'd better get use to it because I've taught my son to always say thank you and now my daughter will be thanking you too."

They all laughed and when they finally got home and Victor opened the door for them and Serenity got out she turned to Victor and kissed his cheek and Hank shook his hand. Victor then said "Thank you" and went to take the limo to the garage.

When they got inside, Joey met them at the door and gave his sister an hug and kiss and his father said "Doctor Lopez will call when she has the results of the test they did today."

Seto then asked "Is anyone hungry?"

That got Joey's attention and when he said "I am" and all laughed because Joey didn't turn down a good meal for anything.

Two days later Doctor Lopez's Secertary called and said "The doctor would like for you both to come to the Office and see her, the test results are back."

Hank told her "We'll be there in about one hour" and then he thanked her and went to tell his daughter that the "Doctor Lopez's Office call and they had to go see her."

When they got there, they were shown to her Office and when the door opened and Doctor Lopez came into the Office, Hank got a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was going to blow up."

Doctor Lopez looked at them and then she opened the file and said "Serenity, you're not pregnant."

Both Hank and his daughter looked at each other and they smiled at each other and then Serenity said "Thank you for being so understanding with me and I'm so thankful not to be having a baby, I'm just to young yet."

Hank shook the doctor's hand and then he and his daughter went home to tell the others the good news.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Seto talks to Hank about wanting to marry Joey...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

When they got home and walked into the front door, Serenity's eyes lit up and the biggest smile covered her face. There on the wall was a banner and it read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SERENITY!!!!"

Joey, Seto and Mokuba was standing under the banner and they all had smiles on their faces with tears in their eyes when they saw the expression on her face. "Did all of you do this for me?" She asked.

Hank put his arm around his daughter and he told her "I told Joey last night that it was your fourtenth birthday and asked if he and Seto could do something really special for you."

She turned to her daddy and with tears running down her face she threw her arms around his neck and whispered "This is the very first real birthday that I've ever had. Momma wasn't ever around so I quit thinking about my birthday. Thank you all for doing this for me."

Helga then came over to them and she asked Serenity "What is your favorite things to eat, because it is your birthday and you get to pick out what we are having for dinner."

Serenity couldn't believe that these people were doing this for her, someone that came into their lives because of a terrible event in her young life and now they are including her into their family and showering her with their love and oh, how she was loving the feeling.

Serenity then told Helga "I love fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob and real biscuits with real butter."

Helga looked at Roland and she told him "Well get your butt in gear and take me to the market to pick up the things this lovely young lady wants for her birthday dinner." Roland smiled down on the woman that could steal his breath away and he took out his car keys and said "This way to your carriage my lady." They all laughed when Helga pretended to be a royal lady and walked out with her head in the air and she said "To the market Jeeves."

When they left, Hank went upstairs to rest and Joey asked his sister "Would you like to go swimming?"

Serenity still had some scars on her back and legs where that bastard had hit her when he was raping her and she didn't know how to tell her brother this, but she didn't have to because Joey picked up on her hesitation and he whispered to her "Listen, go put on a t-shirt and some shorts and meet us out at the pool." She smiled and kissed his cheek and she ran upstairs to change and when she went into the room her daddy asked "What's wrong?"

She told him that Joey asked her to go swimming and she needed to change clothes and put on a t-shirt and shorts." Hank had already seen the scars and he blessed his son for being so understanding and he smiled at her and said "Have fun." She kissed his cheek and ran downstairs and out the back door to the pool.

When she got there, she noticed that Mokuba was standing on the diving board and he really looked good in his speedo and she kind of blushed when she caught herself thinking that. Joey came over to her and he asked "Do you remember what I taught you when you were three?"

She nodded that she could, so Joey smiled and grabbed her around the waist and yelled "Watch out below!" and they both went into the water and when they came up she was laughing and she pushed his head under water and swam like a fish to the other side of the pool.

When Joey came up he was sputtering and she laughed at him and he waved and dove underwater and before she knew what was happening, he came up beside her and said "It's good to hear you laugh" and then he kissed her and swam back over to where Seto was.

She swam across the length of the pool several times and then Mokuba came up to her and asked "How did you learn to swim that long underwater?"

Serenity smiled at him and then she said "When I was about three, I remember Joey teaching me to swim at the pool that they had at the Park and he taught me to swim underwater and I loved it so much that I actually got better at it then he did and then, she stopped talking and tears filled her eyes as she continued my mom took me away from here and we moved to America and that's the last time I have been in a pool."

Helga came outside about three hours later and she said "Dinner is ready, get out of that pool, shower and change and it any of you are late, well no dinner." Seto, Mokuba and Joey all said "Yes mommy, and then they all scrambled out of the pool because Helga was throwing things at them.

They were all laughing and then Helga looked down at her and she smiled and said "They are all like my children and if you let me I'd love to think of you as one too." Serenity smiled up at this gentle woman and as she got out of the water, Helga wrapped a towel around her and Serenity told her "I'd love that too, mommy."

Helga kissed her cheek and told her "Go get changed and hurry up."

Dinner that night was the best time that Serenity had ever had. There was laughter and talking and the room was filled with love. When the dinner was done, Helga and Roland brought out a large cake and on it was "Happy Birthday Serenity" on the top and it had fourteen candles and when Hank said "Honey, make a wish and blow out the candles."

Serenity did and then she looked at all the people sitting around the table and she said "I already got my wish, I'm living here with all of you and that's the best thing anyone could ask for."

Everyone had tears running down their faces and as they finished their cake and ice cream, Hank stood up and said "We got the best news today, my baby isn't pregnant and for that I'm very thankful." Everyone clapped their hands but there was a look in her eyes and Joey went over to her and he asked "Sis, what's wrong?"

She whispered something into his ear and tears came flowing down his face and he turned to her and he softly said "Hey, if a man loves you with all his heart then he won't give a damn if you can't give him that."

Hank and the others knew what she had said to her brother and that was one dad who was so damn proud of his son for being the best damn brother any girl could ask for.

Then Seto stood up and said "We aren't through yet, there is still the presents for you to open."

Serenity's eyes lit up and she looked at Joey and he nodded his head and told her "Yep, there are presents for you too."

They all went into the living room and there one the coffee table was a pile of presents all with Serenity's name on them. She sat down on the floor and Hank handed her his gift. She opened it and inside she found a locket and inside was a picture of her and Joey on one side and her mom and dad on the other. She went to her daddy and held him tight and she said "Thank you for this, I really love it."

She got lots of gifts and she loved them all, but there was one gift left and when she looked at the tag it read "To Serenity from Helga, Roland and Victor."

She opened it and inside she found two journals and six different colored pens to write in the journals with. She went over to them and she softly said "This is the best gift of all, now I can write down how I'm feeling everyday and maybe it will help me find a way to forget or at least get past what happened to me."

She then hugged all of them and Hank looked at them and he said "Thank you all for thinking about my baby and God Bless each and everyone of you."

Serenity then went over to her daddy and asked "Can I call momma and tell her the great news that Doctor Lopez gave me?"

Seto then said "Use the phone in the den."

Hank took her hand and they went into the den and as he closed the door, he prayed that her mom would be there and that she would give a damn what her little girl had to tell her.

Then he picked up the phone and dialed the number she had given him in Paris.

Pierre answered the phone and told Hank "Linda isn't living here anymore, she's living with some giggilo that she found the first night she was here. I don't know where the hell she is nor do I give a damn."

Then the line went dead and Hank hung up the phone and he turned to his daughter, but she was already running out of the room sobbing loudly and ran out the side door and out into the back yard.

Joey got to his dad and Hank said "Your damn mother isn't there and Pierre doesn't know where she is. Your sister ran outside, please go to her I can hardly walk right now." Joey gave his dad a hand to get to the chair and then he went to find his sister.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..Joey goes to find his sister, but finds someone already talking to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Joey ran outside to find his sister and he heard talking and when he got closer he saw Victor and he was talking to his sister trying to get her to stop crying and she kept saying "Why does my mommy hate me so? Does she blame me because that man raped me? What did I do to deserve what he did to me?"

Victor got down on his knees beside Serenity and he was afraid to touch her so he softly said "Listen to me, you are the most precious thing to your daddy and brother, and they love you so very much. Your mommy loves you too, but maybe she's just a little mixed up herself and doesn't know how to deal with what happened to you. All I know is that you didn't do a thing, that man was a monster and what he did to you was the most vile act anyone could do to another person. Please stop crying you're breaking my heart."

Joey was crying now as he heard this man that he didn't really know who was comforting his baby sister and all he knew was that he was one hell of a great person because he knew the right words to say to her to try to help her understand that it never was her fault that what happened to her.

Serenity looked up at Victor and she asked "Do you have any children?"

Victor smiled a her and he said "Yes, I have a young daughter who lives with her mommy. That's why I was out here I was talking to her, she gets to come here for the week-end."

Then he looked at Serenity and he gently wiped the tears from her face and he said "Honey, what that man did to you was horrible, but somehow you have to talk to someone who can help you understand that it never was your fault and then you can start to get your life back and move forward."

Serenity threw her arms around Victor's neck and through her tears she whispered "Thank you for talking to me."

Then she looked behind her and there stood her brother and he walked over and shook Victor's hand and he picked his sister up and he carried her back inside and went to the living room and sat down with her on his lap and he started humming a song that he use to sing to her when she was little and would cry because she was scared.

As Joey hummed the song, he started singing the words and as he sang them, Seto and Mokie stood in the doorway and tears ran down their faces as they listened to what he was singing to her:

.Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

Whether you're rich or whether you're poor  
It matters not to Him  
He remembers where you're going  
Not where you've been

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

If your heart is troubled  
Don't worry, don't you fret  
He knows that you have heard His call  
And he won't forget

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

All around the world tonight  
His children rest assured  
That He will watch and He will keep us  
Safe and secure

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

When Joey was finished with the song, he looked down and she had fallen asleep in his arms and he bowed his head and he asked God "Please watch over my sister and give her your strength to get through this time in her young life, shower her with your love and let her know that she's still one of your angels sent down here for my dad and I to love as our daughter and sister. Amen."

While he was praying both Seto and Mokie were saying their own prayers to help her get better and to know that she is loved by all of them.

Joey then picked her up and as he turned to carry her upstairs to the bedroom he noticed both Seto and Mokie standing there and as he went past them Seto touched his shoulder and whispered "She will be alright now, she knows that all of us love her."

Joey smiled at them and climbed the stairs and when he got to the bedroom he placed her in his father's arms and kissed her cheek and left and went outside to try to figure out what the hell his damn mother was doing with her life and why she has abandoned her daughter when she really needs her the most.

He went outside and all he could do was cry because his sister was hurting so and he didn't know what the hell to do about it, sure he could hold her and tell her that it would get better, but was that enough? How was he going to help her when he was so outraged but all that had happened to her and where in the hell was their mother?

He was about to explode when Seto found him and wrapped his arms around him and just let him cry, cry not only for his sister, but for himself because he was so mixed up and needed to find answers that not even Seto knew what to tell him.

Joey looked up at Seto and he asked "How long would it take for me to fly to Paris? I have to try to find out what happened to our mother so that my sister can get some answers as to why she isn't here for her when she really needs her?"

Seto then wiped the tears from Joey's face and he took out his cell phone and called Roland "Get the jet fuel, I have to go to Paris on business." Then he turned to Joey and he said "Get some things ready and we'll fly there and try to find your mom."

They went inside and upstairs and Seto went to pack some things while Joey went to talk to his dad "Seto and I are flying to Paris to try to find mom or at least find some answers as to why she's not here when sis needs her." Hank kissed his son and then he said "Both of you be real careful and get back home safely."

Roland had the car ready and he drove them to the Airport and he was going to be the one flying the jet, "You're not going alone, besides I know my way around Paris better then either of you." Then he went and to the front of the jet and started the engines and when they gave him the okay, he started down the runway and then took off and they were on their way to Paris, France.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Roland landed the plane at the Airport in France and when they cleared customs, he rented a car and then he drove them to the address that Hank had for Linda's Uncle Pierre and when they got there they were in for the shock of their lives, Linda was being held there by her Uncle and force to be his whore because he figured that if that was the life she was going to live why not use her in that way.

They found all this out when Pierre answered the door his clothes were disheveled and Joey heard his mothers cried for someone to help her. Joey charged him yelling "You no good bastard, what have you done to my mom?"

Before Seto or Roland could stop him, Joey was on top of Pierre beating the living daylights out of him and all he could do was cry "Please don't hurt my beautiful face." Joey shouted "When I'm done with you no one will ever want to look at you again!"

Seto and Roland finally got Joey off of him and then Seto held onto Joey while Roland helped Pierre off the floor and then Pierre said "I'll have you arrested for hitting me" but the look on Roland's face shut him up and then Roland asked "Where is Linda and what the hell have you done to her?"

Joey finally got free from Seto and he went running into the house and he followed his mother's voice and he finally found her and she was a mess.

She was tied to a bed and her face looked like ground beef and there was so much blood everywhere. Her hands and feet were tied to the bed posts and this is what sickened Joey so badly, there was a rod shoved into his mothers anus and blood was dripping on the bed from it, and she had small clamps on her nipples and they were connected to a car battery and he guessed what would happen if someone pushed the button. He was ready to rip that bastards head off his shoulders and shove it up his damn ass.

When Seto got there he had to swallow so he didn't throw up and between the two of them they finally got her untied and took off the clamps, but they were terrified to remove the rod, so Seto took out his cell phone and called for assistance and gave the operator the address and they waited for the Ambulance to get there and then they carefully placed her on the gurney and then they took her to the Hospital.

Roland stayed behind to wait for the Police while Seto drove Joey to the Hospital, where they found out that they had to take his mom to emergency surgery because she was beginning to bleed and they had to try to stop the bleeding and remove the rod.

Four hours later Roland got there and he told them "Pierre is being held without bond till they can find out if your mom is going to be well enough to testify against him in court.

Then the doors opened and a man dressed in scrubs came and said "Is there someone here waiting to find out about Linda Wheeler?"

Joey stood up and said "I'm her son."

The doctor said "I'm terribly sorry, but your mom didn't make it. There was just so much trauma to her body and she was bleeding internally that we couldn't stop it."

Roland then stood up and said "Will you be willing to tell a Judge this, because the man who did this to her is in jail and they really want him to pay for what he did."

The Doctor said "I will be more then happy to see the bastard pay for what he did to that beautiful woman, no on should ever have done to them what he did to her." Then the Doctor walked over to Joey and he said "I'm so sorry that we couldn't save her."

Joey stood there not showing any emotion at all and then he looked at the ceiling and tears ran down his face and he said in a child like voice "Why did she have to die? She was our mother and we loved her." Then he fainted and when he hit the floor he bumped his head and he had to have seven stitches to close the cut on his forehead.

When he came to he whispered "How do I tell my sister that our mother is never coming home, that her own Uncle killed her?"

Roland went to him and he said "This is what you are going to tell your sister, you found out that your mom was trying to come home and that some drunk driver struck the cab she was in and both her and the cabdriver died. When she is older and can handle the truth then tell her what really happened, but don't take away the only picture she has of her mom the one where she really loved her and wanted to be with her on her birthday."

There was going to be an Autopsy to determine the real reason of her death and if it revealed that what Pierre did to her was the reason she died then he would either be sent to prison for the rest of his life or he would be given the die by lethal injection.

It was proven that Linda died from the trauma caused by what Pierre did to her and how he not only raped her himself he used different things to rape her with and when she tried to fight him off how he kept punching her in the stomach so many times that he actually ruptured her internal organs and caused the bleeding that actually caused her death. The Doctor testified this in court and the Judge ruled that he was guilty and then he sentenced him to death to be carried out with in the next few weeks.

Now Joey had to find someway to tell his sister about their moms death and hopefully he would be able to tell her how their mom tried to get back to Domino but the accident prevented her from coming back to her daughter.

As Seto and Joey were talking, a Nurse overheard them and then she softly said "Excuse me, but I overheard what you're talking about and I wonder if I could be of some help? Maybe I could write a letter to your sister and I could tell her how much your mom loved her and that she really wanted to come back and together they could find a way to get past what happened and just maybe it would work out so that your sister would be able to find a way to take back her life and she could hold her head high and become the person she wants to be."

Joey looked at her and with tears in his eyes he "You'd do that for my sister?"

Marcy then said "Listen, I was once like your sister and it was my mom that helped me through all the hell that I had to deal with, and just maybe if she knew that her mom really did care it might actually help her deal with what life throws at her, besides she has you, your dad and all of your friends to help her if she needs a shoulder to cry on."

Joey stood up and hugged this beautiful woman who was going to help his sister to get better and when she was older then maybe he and his dad could tell her the real truth about the death of her mother.

While they were talking Roland called the Manor and talked to Victor and asked him to speak to Hank, please tell him "We will be home in two days." Victor knew the tone of Roland's voice and he asked him "What's happened?"

"What I'm about to tell you is in strict confindence, Joey's mom has died and we're bring home her body for burial and he has to tell his dad and sister. We all are going to have to try to help him everyway that we can."

Victor told Roland "Sir, I will do everything that I can do and as you know the rest of us love and adore that beautiful young lady and we love Joey too and we will all do what we can to make it easier on all of them." Roland thanked him and then he hung up the phone.

Then Roland called and made arrangements to have the casket flown back to Domino.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...Joey read the letter to his sister...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

It was well after midnight when the jet landed in Domino and after they cleared customs and Roland rented a car to take them to the Manor, there was a hearese there to take the casket to the Mortuary so that Linda's body could be prepared for burial.

After the hearse left, Roland drove them home and no one was able to say a word, they were all in their own world of pain and torment as to how a man could do that to any woman and then act like she was the one who wanted it like Pierre said to the Judge.

The guards opened the gates and Roland asked Bill "Please notify Victor that we're here and have him meet us by the back entrance."

Victor was there waiting when Roland drove up and when he opened the door and Seto got out and helped Joey out and when Joey saw Victor he started sobbing "How in world can I tell my baby sister that her momma isn't coming home to her?"

Victor then enveloped Joey in his arms and as they fell to the ground Victor said "You have to be gentle and not tell her how her momma died but tell a little white lie and then when she's older you can tell her the complete truth, but for now just be gentle."

Seto wiped a tear from his face as he helped Joey off the ground and he thanked Victor then they went into the Manor and up the back stairs to their bedroom and went to sleep.

While they were gone, Hank told his daughter that her brother and Seto went on a little search for something and that they'd be back later and she didn't ask anymore questions and that was a blessing to Hank because he didn't know how to tell his daughter the truth why her brother and Seto had left.

The next morning when Joey woke up he looked over at the man whom he loved with all his heart and he quietly got out of bed and went downstairs to think of the right way to break the news to his sister about their mom. As he entered the kitchen, Serenity was already there eating her breakfast and when she saw him she smiled and ran and gave him a big hug and that nearly broke his heart knowing that soon he would cause her to burst into tears.

Then Hank, Roland and Victor walked into the kitchen followed by Helga, Seto and a very sleepy Mokuba. Serenity looked around and then she asked "What's the matter? Why is everyone so sad?"

Joey then sat down and pulled her into his arms and he softly said "Sis, the reason that Seto and I left was we were going to try to find mom and bring her back home. Well we found her and" tears filled his eyes and he couldn't continue so that's when Hank said "Baby, mommy is in heaven with the angels."

Serenity's eyes got really big her bottom lip started to quiver and then tears ran down her face and she said "No, Mommy's coming home, she promised that she would. You're all lying to me, she's coming home." Then she collapsed on the floor and rolled into a fetal position and sobbed her little heart out as she rocked herself back and forth. No one knew what the hell to do, then Victor went over and picked her up and sat down with her in his arms and he whispered "Do you believe in angels?"

Serenity looked at him with a tear stained face and she said "Yes, why?"

Victor then said "Because right now your mommy is an angel and she's here to help you by giving you her love and strength to be able to understand why she had to die." Serenity looked at him and then she said "Why, why did she die?"

That's when Joey said "Honey, it wasn't her fault, there was a terrible accident and she was killed, but she wrote you a letter to tell you how much she loves you."

Joey opened the letter and handed it to his sister but she asked him to read it and when he couldn't Helga took it and she went over to Serenity and pulled over a chair and sat down and she read the letter to her.

My Dearest Rene:

Mommy can't be with you for your birthday because mommy is

in the hospital. A very nice Nurse by the name of Mercy Willis is

writing this letter to you. I want you to know that I love you with

all my heart and I want to be with you to hold you in my arms

again but that can't be. You were such a blessing to me and your

daddy the day you were born, because I was told that I couldn't

have any other children after Joey was born, so when I found out

that I was pregnant again I knew that you were going to be a girl

and I already knew what your name was going to be. I named you

Serenity after the Serenity Poem that your daddy loved so, because

like he said "You were fighting against the odds just to be born

and you bet them and came into this world screaming. So my very

precious young lady, remember that mommy loves and will always

love you and so when you look into the sky tonight look for the

brightest star and I will be there shining down on you and

everyone else and that one day we will be together in the House of

Our Lord, so baby I'm so tired that I can't talk anymore but I want

to say Happy Birthday my precious Serenity my little angel on

earth.

I will always love you,

Mommy

When Helga was through she had tears running down her face as she put the letter in Serenity's hand and kissed her cheek and went over to stand beside Roland who held her in his arms as she cried for the little one and her mommy.

Serenity got off Victor's lap and walked over to her daddy and brother and she held up her arms and Joey picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder and looked at her daddy and she said "Mommy's up in heaven with God and she told me that when that happens that someday we all will be together, is that true?"

Hank reached out and wiped the tears from his little girls face and kissed her cheek and he gently told her "Your mommy is right. We all will be together in heaven and be living in the House of the Lord someday."

It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop and then Serenity started to cry and she sobbed "But I want my mommy here with me, not in heaven." That broke everyones heart to hear her cry for her mommy and no one could bring her back to her.

Victor asked her "What was your mommy's favorite song?"

Serenity wiped her face and she said "Once when I got really scared she use to sing me it was called "The Church In The Wildwood."

Victor then asked "If I sing it for you do you think it might help?" She nodded her head yes, and he began to sing with a beautiful voice:

There's a church in the valley by the wildwood

No lovelier spot in the dale

No place is so dear to my childhood

As the little brown church in the vale.

(Oh, come, come, come, come)

Come to the church by the wildwood

Oh, come to the church in the vale

No spot is so dear to my childhood

As the little brown church in the vale.

How sweet on a clear Sabbath morning

To listen to the clear ringing bells

Its tones so sweetly are calling

Oh come to the church in the vale.

(Oh, come, come, come, come)

Come to the church by the wildwood

Oh, come to the church in the vale

No spot is so dear to my childhood

As the little brown church in the vale.

There, close by the church in the valley

Lies one that I loved so well

She sleeps, sweetly sleeps, 'neath the willow

Disturb not her rest in the vale.

(Oh, come, come, come, come)

Come to the church by the wildwood

Oh, come to the church in the vale

No spot is so dear to my childhood

As the little brown church in the vale.

There, close by the side of that loved one

'Neath the tree where the wild flowers bloom

When farewell hymns shall be chanted

I shall rest by her side in the tomb.

(Oh, come, come, come, come)

Come to the church by the wildwood

Oh, come to the church in the vale

No spot is so dear to my childhood

As the little brown church in the vale...

As he sang the song, Serenity reached out and took his hand and she started singing it with him and soon everyone was singing with them and then there stood a figure that no one could see.

It was Linda and she too was singing the song and she knew then that her family with the help of everyone there would be alright and she could go back to heaven and be happy knowing that they would be alright. She smiled and blew them all a kiss and then she just disappeared and was back in heaven watching over all of them.

Soon everyone felt like things would be better and that this precious child would start to blossom and when the time was right she would be told the truth and she would understand and forgive her brother and father for not telling her the truth when she was younger.

Now Hank had to do the hardest thing he ever had to do, make the funeral arrangements for his wife. At least he had the best damn support system there beside him to help if he needed it, and he found out that he would.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...Saying good-bye...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

Newspaper article about Linda Wheeler:

Today is the funeral of Linda Wheeler, ex-wife of Hank, mother of Joseph and Serenity Wheeler. She will be laid to rest in the Angel of the Heaven Cemetery. The Wheeler family wishes that if anyone wants to bring flowers they would rather you contribute to the Center Against Abuse to Women.

Everyone was getting ready to go to the Funeral Home for the services and as everyone left the Manor and got into the limo's it was a sober affair for the ride there. When everyone got there, there were several people already there. As they entered, they saw Solomon, Yugi and Yami Motou, Ishizu, Malik and Marik Ishtar along with then was Shadi and Odeon. There was also Bakura and Ryou.

As they went inside, Joey went to his friends and thanked them for coming and he introduced sister to them. Then it was time to begin the service and as they sat down the Minister went to the podium and began.

"We are here to celebrate the life of Linda Wheeler, she was not only an mother of two but the ex-wife of one of our well known men, Hank Wheeler. Linda had a very hard and some would say and very horrendous life. Maybe she didn't lead the kind of life no one of would consider right, but she did raise a daughter and loved her with all her heart. She did regret living the way she did, but never regretted giving birth to either of her children and that is what makes a great mother in the eyes of the Lord. She asked the Lord to forgive her for the life she lived and he forgave her and now she lives in the House of our Lord in heaven."

"Now I have been told that several of you want to come up here and say a few words about Linda, so please come up here." The Minister said.

Solomon was the first to come to the podium and he said "I remember Linda like it was just yesterday. I gave her away at their Wedding and was there the day she gave birth to their son and daughter. I watched her give her love to her children and then I watched their marriage fall apart. No one can ever tell me that she was a horrible person, she was just so mixed up and didn't know where or who to turn to, but at her death she finally found God, and he blessed and forgave her and she walked through the gates into heaven."

One by one the each came forth and told how they remembered Linda and each of them like Solomon would comdemn her for her life because she still loved her daughter and maybe she did choose the wrong path she did find her way back to the Lord and that made her a very precious person.

Then because Serenity asked him to, Victor went up front and with the Minister's wife playing the piano, he sang "In The Garden."

I come to the garden alone

While the dew is still on the roses

And the voice I hear, falling on my ear

The Son of God discloses

And He walks with me

And He talks to me

And He tells me I am His own

And the joy we share a we tarry there

None other has ever known

He speaks and the sound of His voice

Is so sweet he birds hush their singing

And the melody that He gave to me

Within my heart is ringing

And He walks with me

And He talks to me

And He tells me I am His own

And the joy we share as we tarry there

None other will ever known

I'd stay in the garden with Him

'Tho the night around me is falling

But He bids me go; through the voice of woe

He voice to me is calling

And He walks with me

And He talks to me

And He tells me I am his own

And the joy we share as we tarry there

None other has ever known

When he was through then the Minister said "The family wants to come up and say good-bye to Linda and then each of you are asked to come say good-bye too."

So Hank took Serenity by the hand and they walked up and looked at Linda and they said their good-byes, followed by Joey, Seto, Roland, Helga, Victor and then the rest of the guests.

Hank picked up Serenity and she leaned over and kissed her mom's cheek and whispered "I love you momma and will see you later."

Then Hank touched her cheek and said his good-bye.

When everyone was done, the Minister went over and blessed her and closed the casket.

And then Roland, Victor, Seto, Marik and Bakura acting as pallbearers they carried the casket to the waiting Hearse and after placing the casket in the car, they went to their waiting cars and they followed the hearse to the Cemetary and she was placed into the ground and as everyone placed a white carnation upon the casket, they all left and the grounds keepers lowered the casket into the ground and she was laid to rest.

Now it was time for everyone to go on with their lives and hopefully Serenity would be able to go on too.

One day while she was outside sitting in the garden, Joey came out and and sat down next to her and he asked her a question, "What would you do if I told you that I want to ask Seto to marry me?"

Serenity smiled at her brother and she kissed his cheek and she said "I think that it is the best news that I've gotten in a long time and I want to be in the Wedding some how."

Joey wrapped his arms around his sister and then he said "How about the flower girl?"

She laughed and said "I like that and I will be the best flower girl too."

They were laughing when Hank came out and he smiled at them and the he asked "What's going on?"

Serenity then smiled at her father and she said "I'm going to be a flower girl at Joey and Seto's Wedding."

Hank smiled and held out his hand and Joey shook it , and then he said "I still have to ask Seto."

"Ask me what?" Seto said.

The three of them started laughing and then Joey turned to Seto and said "Will you please marry me?"

Seto had tears in his eyes and he looked into Joey's eyes and he said "yes I will marry you."

Then Serenity let out a yell and everyone came running outside to figure out what was going on and then she said "Joey and Seto are getting married." Everyone cheered and then Helga said "Let's go celebrate, I'll cook something really special" and then Serenity asked "Can I help you cook?" Helga smiled and held out her hand and the two of them went inside and the others smiled because they all knew that she was finally getting better.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

Today Hank took Serenity to the Mall to buy some new clothes so that when she was ready to be enrolled to go to school, she'd have things to wear. As they walked through the Mall, Hank met a lady that he hadn't seen for years and they started talking.

"Serenity this is Marsh Walton, she is the one who helped me when I wanted to redecorate the living room, and she's the one who showed me how to do it."

Serenity smiled and shook the woman's hand and then she said "It's nice to meet you." Marsh had heard about Hank's ex-wife's death and she didn't want to intrude so she said "I have to go and picked up my daughter from daycare, it was nice meeting you Serenity and Hank, and I'll call you later." Then she was left.

Serenity didn't want to be rude, but this was her time with her dad and she didn't want any woman coming between them. Hank looked down at his daughter and smiled and decided to talk about this later, right now they had clothes and things for her for school.

They finally bought clothes and things that she'd be needing and they were heading home when she say a beautiful dress and she asked her dad "Could we go in and maybe I could try on that dress? It is so beautiful and it would be so cute to wear when Joey and Seto gets married."

What could he do? They went into the store and the sales lady came over and said in a rather nasty voice "We don't let just anyone try on our designer clothes!"

Well that pissed of Hank and he said loud enough for everyone in the shop to hear "Honey, lets go home, maybe Seto can fly you to Milan or Paris and we can get you an original!"

Then they walked out and the sales lady nearly choked on her own tongue when Hank mentioned Seto Kaiba's name, she knew when he found out about how rude she had been he'd make a few phone calls and her job would be gone. She wanted to apologize to the man and his daughter, but they had already left.

When they got home and went inside they were still laughing and Joey asked "What's going on?"

Serenity told him what the sales lady at the Boutique had said to them. And he was livid and he took out his cell phone and called Seto at Kaiba Corp. and asked him "Is Mai still designing dresses for young ladies?" Seto told him that she was and then he asked "Why, what do you need a dress for?"

Joey heard the laughter in his voice and he laughed and told him "Well, maybe I want to go out to dinner looking really good."

Hank and Serenity looked at him like he had just lost his mind and he smiled and covered the phone with his hand and he said "Just a little inside joke."

Then he went on to tell Seto "Some bitch at the boutique at the Mall gave my dad and sister and she really wants a very special dress to wear to our Wedding, so I thought that if Mai could I'd like to ask her if she could design one for sis." Seto reassured Joey "That he'd look into this and make damn sure that the woman wouldn't be working there or anywhere else in all of Domino."

Joey then smiled and told him thanks and hung up the phone only to dial another number and when he asked for "Mai Valentine" he was immediately put through to her Office and when she smiled and said "Hon, what can I do for you?"

Joey told her about the trouble that his dad and sister had at the Boutique at the Mall and how is sister wanted a really beautiful dress to wear at his and Seto's Wedding, he had to take the phone away from his ear, because of Mai screaming obscenities and threating to take that woman and pulling her hair out one strand at a time.

Then he put the phone back and Mai told him "Have your sister come here tomorrow and she can tell me what she wants her dress to look like and I will make a drawing and then have it make just for her."

Joey thanked her and then he hung up the phone and when he told his sister what Mai had said she nearly knocked him down when she jumped on him and gave him a hug because she was going to get the dress she wanted and it was going to be done by Mai Valentine one of the best fashion designers.

Hank thanked his son but he looked at his daughter and then he said "Young lady, I want to talk to you about your behavior today when Marsh came over and was very nice to you and you acted like a spoiled brat, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Joey knew Marsh and he really liked her and her son and he knew that his sister was in a lot of trouble and he left them alone and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Serenity looked at her daddy and then she said "I know that I acted like a brat, but today was suppose to be just you and me and I guess I got kind of jealous because I thought that she'd come between us and that's why I acted the way I did, I'm sorry for how I acted."

Hank smiled and hugged his daughter and he said to her "Honey, no one can ever come between us ever. You are my daughter and I love you with all my heart, but I have friends and some of them are women and you'll just have to get use to me talking to women once in a while, is that understood?"

Serenity nodded her head and then she kissed her daddy and asked "Can we go see if Helga has some ice cream?" He laughed and then they went to the kitchen to talk to Helga.

Seto called a very good friend who knew the owner of the Boutique and told her what happened today to Joey's father and sister and then he said "Please make damn sure that that woman gets fired and tell Jackie that if she ever hires another bitch like that again, I will make sure that she loses her shop!"

Victoria assure Seto "I will make sure that Victoria understands exactly what you mean." Then the phone went dead and Victoria got into the car and drove to the Mall to talk to Jackie.

Tomorrow, Joey is taking his sister to meet Mai Valentine and she's going to get the dress of her dreams designed and then made especially for her.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...Planning the Wedding...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

Joey took Serenity to Mai's apartment and when he rang the bell and the door opened, Mai squealed and threw herself into his arms and kissed his cheek and then she turned to Serenity and she said "Well who is the beautiful young thing?"

Serenity blushed and she said "I'm Joey's sister and I love your designs and I can hardly believe that you're going to design a dress for me."

Mai smiled at her and she took Serenity's hand in hers and led her into the living room and then she sat down on the couch and picked up a pad and asked "Now do you have a certain dress in mind? And if so, tell me what you want it to look like?"

Serenity sat down next to her and she said "I want a dress that resembles a dress that you see maidens wear in the movies, you know with an empire bust line, long sleeves with a little ruffle on the cuffs, and I want it to be flowing down to the floor. Could you make it blue with a little white in it?"

Mai started drawing and when she was through, Serenity couldn't believe that it was the very dress she had dreamed of having and Joey smiled and told his sister "That is a beautiful dress and you'll look so very gorgeous and a little grown up too."

Serenity stood up and hugged her brother and with tears in her eyes she sat down again and thanked Mai "for taking time from her busy schedule to do this for her."

Mai smiled at her and then winked at Joey as she said "I would rather be doing something like this then designing some fat old broad's dress that probably wouldn't fit her anyway." This caused the three of them to start laughing and then Mai said "How about going and getting something to eat?"

Joey then said "Alright, but it will be my treat, so lets go somewhere really expensive." Mai laughed and then she said "Thanks but I'll fix something here, then I don't have to go get all fancied up and besides I fix the best BLT's in this whole damn town."

So they all went into the kitchen and they all worked together and fixed the sandwiches and as they ate them they all had glasses of milk and when they were done, Mai told them "I'll have the dress ready in three days so you need to come with me right now and I have to measure you to get the right figures to make the dress to fit you."

Joey waited for them to come back and then Mai motioned for him to come into the other room while Serenity got dressed and she asked him "Where did she get the scars from?"

Joey explained to her what happened and she got so mad that she nearly smashed her fist into the wall if Joey hadn't stopped her and she asked "Is that bastard dead?"

Joey shook his head yes and then Serenity came back out and Mai smiled at her and she said "I'll call when I need you to come for a fitting" and then she walked them to the door, kissed them and as they walked off, she took a deep breath and settle herself down. It wouldn't help her any if she got to excited, because she might lose her baby, Mai was pregnant with Valon's child.

He was off helping his father move back to Domino so that he could live with them. His dad was dying from a heart condition and Mai wanted him close so that Valon could be with him when and if he should pass on.

When they got home, Serenity ran inside and found her father and she excitedly told him "Mai is going to make me the most beautiful dress that you'll ever see, and Daddy, it's going to be blue."

Hank had tears in his eyes as his young daughter told him about the dress her eye lit up and the smile on her face was the most beautiful he had ever seen and he had his son and his friend for putting it there, and he stood up and went to his son and hugged him and he whispered in his ear "You have given your sister just the miracle she needed to help bring her out of the place she was in after your mothers death and what that monster did to her and I'll be forever grateful to both you, Mai and everyone else here for helping us."

Joey hugged his dad and told him "We all love her so very much and we'd do whatever we could to bring that smile to her and dad, I love her so very much and it makes me so happy to see her so elated that my heart sings because of it."

That evening at dinner, Serenity told everyone about how Mai was designing the dress for her and they all told her that they knew that it would be so beautiful and so would she when she wore it.

Then Helga said "alright after dinner you and Joey need to sit down and make a list of what you want at your Wedding and what you want your Wedding Invitations to say and then if you give it to me, I'll make sure that things start happening and all the two of you have to do is to write your vows and getting your Tuxido's ordered."

Seto and Joey had the most shocked look on their faces and that made the others start laughing and then Helga said "Get busy!"

So they got up and went to the Den to start making the list and neither of them knew what the hell to put on the list and so Joey went to find his dad and Roland and he brought them back to the Den and Seto asked them "What in the hell do we put on that list?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty Coming Up...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

While her dad was helping her brother, Serenity went upstairs to the bedroom and got out one of her Journals and a pretty blue pen and opened it and she started writing in it.

Dear Journal:

I guess that since my mom brought me here to live with my dad and brother and then she left, well I've been really scared that if I wasn't the best daughter and sister, that my dad and brother would leave me too. I've tried to be a good girl and help around here and I've grown to love all of the people especially Seto and I'm so glad that he and Joey are getting married.

When dad and I were at the Mall the other day and that lady came over and started talking to my dad, well I got scared that she would take him away from me and I'd be alone all over again so that's why I was being nasty to her. I want my dad to be happy and if he wants to see Marsh then I'm going to see if I can get her to come to the Wedding and then she and my dad can talk and maybe I can get to like her.

When mommy died and they told me that she died in an accident something about the way Joey looked that made me start to think that she didn't die that way, but I'm to afraid to ask them about it just yet, maybe when I'm older I won't be so afraid.

Mai Valentine, and friend of my brother's is making my dress that I'm going to wear at the Wedding and I can hardly wait for her to finish it. There was something kind of different about Mai and I don't really know what it is, oh well maybe I'll ask her the next time go over there for her to see if the dress fits me.

Victor, one of Seto's drivers is a very nice man. He has helped me understand that when that man raped me that it wasn't my fault and that mommy leaving wasn't because she was embarrassed of me, she left because she had things to work out too. I can hardly wait to meet Victor's daughter. Roland and Helga are two of the best people that I've ever met. They both are easy to talk to and I know that if I need to talk to someone and daddy or Joey aren't around I can talk to them.

I'm going to go ask Helga if she knows how I can get in touch with Marsh and ask her t come to the Wedding. I hope that she'll come because I'd really like to tell her that I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat and maybe we could get to know each other.

Well I guess this is all I can think of writing now. Bye for now.

When she was done, she put the journal back and went downstairs to talk to Helga and as she asked her "Do you know how I can get in touch with Marsh Walton?" Helga smiled and got out a little black book from the pocket of her apron and she whispered "This has all the names of the best looking men in Domino" and Serenity laughed and Helga picked up the phone and dialed a number and when she told Marsh why she was calling she handed the phone to Serenity.

"My name is Serenity and my dad is Hank Wheeler, I'm calling to ask you to forgive me for being such a brat the other day at the Mall and I want to ask you if you'll come to Seto and Joey's Wedding?"

Marsh smiled as she listened to the young girl talk and she couldn't help but admire her courage to call another woman and ask her to come to a Wedding when the poor kid probably only wanted her to say she couldn't come, but Marsh decided to take her up on the offer and she told Serenity "I'd love to come, could I bring my daughter too, she almost your age?"

Serenity smiled and thought to herself, maybe she and her daughter could be friends, and then Sereinty told Marsh "I'll call and let when the Wedding is and where they are going to have it."

Marsh thanked her for calling and as she put the phone down her daughter Julie came into the room and asked "Who was that mommy?"

Marsh held out her hand and her daughter felt for it and she brought her daughter to the couch, her daughter was blind and she was in a special daycare that taught children how to deal with their blindness and she smiled and said "That was Hank's daughter asking us to come to her brother's Wedding and I said that we'd love to go."

Julie smiled and felt her moms face and she then kissed her cheek and said "It will be nice to see Hank and Joey again. Does his daughter know that I'm blind?"

Marsh said "Honey I don't know if Hank's told her yet, but her name is Serenity and she's really a very nice young girl, I think that you'll get along with her."

When Serenity hung up the phone, Serenity thanked Helga and she went to find her father and tell him what she did and hope that he doesn't get mad at her.

Hank and Roland were coming out of the den laughing and Hank said "Those two are in for the shock of their lives when Helga finds out that they don't know what the hell they're doing."

Hank smiled at his daughter and she said "Daddy can I talk to you about something?"

They went outside and as she sat down he saw how nervous she was and he said "Honey what's wrong?"

Serenity took a deep breath and then she just said "I called Marsh and invited her and her daughter to the Weddinga and I hope you're not angry with me."

Hanks smiled at her and he sat down next to her and he put his arm around her and he said "That was a very nice thing to do, and no I'm not angry, but I do have to tell you something about Marsh's daughter. Julie is blind but she's learning to cope with it and she is a very nice young girl and if you give her a chance I know that the two of you will get to be good friends."

Serenity then asked "Was she born blind?"

Hanks shook his head and said "No, the man who made her mom pregnant did it. The man wanted Marsh to abort the baby and when she refused, well he kicked her in her stomach and she nearly lost the baby. She stayed with your brother and me till she was out of danger and I taught that man never to hurt a woman again and well he just left town and never came back. Marsh and I are old friends and we will always be close since I was the one who helped her give birth to her daughter."

Serenity the hugged him and she said "Daddy could we visit them before the Wedding, I'd like to get to know Julie?"

Hank smiled and kissed his daughter and promised "That he'd call her and see if they could go over there some day" and Serenity smiled and said "I love you daddy and I'm glad that you're my daddy."

Hank held her in his arms and he told her "You are the best daughter that any man could have and I love you too."

Hank called Marsh later that day and she said "We'd love to have you and Serenity come over, say tomorrow around three in the afternoon?"

Hank said "We'll see you both then."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One

Today my dad and I are going to go see Marsh and Julie Walton and I'm really scared that they won't like me. Daddy told me "Just be yourself and they'll like you."

Marsh opened the door and she smiled at us and took my hand and kissed me and said "Welcome to our home." Daddy smiled as he nudged me to go inside. I was apprehensive at first but then the way that Marsh treated me made me feel like she really did like me and then I didn't feel so afraid. Marsh then introduced me to her daughter Julie and at first you wouldn't even notice that she was blind.

As I took Julie's hand in mine, something happened and I felt like we've known each other for ever and Julie even said that herself. We went over to the couch and as she held onto my elbow we sat down and Julie asked me "What want kind of music did I like to listen to?"

That made me smile and I told her "Mostly western but I do like some songs that Greenday, Matchbox 20 and Creed sing." She told me "That she likes those groups too, but she'd really rather listen to Rascal Flatts or Toby Keith."

Marsh then said "Honey, why don't you take Serenity to your room and show her your CD collection."

Julie took my arm and we went to her room and it was so beautiful and she said "Mom decorated this room just for me. She asked me how I'd like my room to look and when I told her, she said that she'd do it just as I wanted, and well from what Hank and Joey told me it turned out just the way I wanted it."

We listened to some of her CD's while we talked and I felt so at ease with her that I found myself telling her about how I came to be living with my dad and brother, and she didn't comdemn me instead she put her arm around me and said "Anytime you need someone to talk to, just call me and I'll be here for you." I thanked her and then I kissed her cheek.

Julie went on to tell me about herself and how she's learning to be able to function without her sight, and I asked her "is it hard being blind?"

She smiled at me and then she said "In the beginning I hated it and would scream and throw anything I could find and then one day I just sat on the floor bawling like a baby and I decided to stop crying and start learning how to live without my sight and that's when mom found this great daycare center that teaches blind people to live in the world without sight."

We had a great time and then I asked her "Are you and your mom going to be coming to the Wedding?"

Julie then said "We'd like to, but we don't have anything nice enough to wear" and that gave me an idea and I asked her where the bathroom was and she told me and when I closed the door, I called Joey on my cell phone and told him what I wanted to do and he said "I'll see what we can do."

I hung up and went back to her room and we spent the rest of the time laughing and talking till daddy said "Hey we have to get going or Helga is going to send the troops out looking for us."

I kissed Julie and Marsh and told them "I really loved being here today and maybe next time you both can come to the Manor?"

Marsh smiled and told me "We'd love to." Then we left and went home. As we drove back to the Manor, I hoped that Joey could help me with what I asked him.

As we walked inside, everyone was laughing and talking to Victor and he was holding his daughter and when he saw us he came over and said "Samantha, this is Serenity and he daddy."

She had the biggest blue eyes and a smile to match and she said "Hi."

I smiled and said "Hi" and then he put her down and she took my hand and we walked to the living room and she walked over to where the movies were and she said "I love this one" she pointed to Cinderella and I asked "do you want to see it?" She smiled and shook her head yes, so I put it in the DVD player and we sat there and watched it. We didn't know that we had an audience because there in the doorway stood Victor and my dad and Victor wiped a tear from his face as he said to my dad "Your daughter is a real angel, Samantha never likes strangers, but she loves Serenity."

Helga then said "Dinner is ready" and as we all walked into the kitchen, Joey stopped me and said I'll have Helga find out what sizes they wear and Seto said that he'd get them both nice dresses to wear to the Wedding."

I threw my arms around him and said "I love you so much and am glad that you are my brother."

At dinner, Helga asked both Joey and Seto "Have you finished that list for me?"

The look of sheer fear that crossed their faces was priceless and everyone started laughing and then I said "Can I help?"

Seto smiled at me and said "We'll take any help we can, neither of us know where to start making that list. So then I said "After dinner, we'll go see what you have to have in order to get your Wedding off to a great start."

Everyone at the table started laughing and Helga said "You go girl!"

After dinner we went into the den and there on the desk was a sheet of paper and on the top was List of things needed for the Wedding, and nothing else, so I said to them "First Helga said you need to write what you want on your Invitations, so you have to decided what you want."

So they sat down and together they wrote what they wanted to have on the Invitations.

I told them "Now you have to decide where you want the Wedding to be held at and what time and the date. Then Helga has listed you both have to go get fitted for your Tuxedo's and who does Joey want to give him away, which will be dad and Seto who do you want to be your best man?"

Seto said "Mokuba of course."

So I took the list to Helga and she smiled at me and said "You did it! Then she kissed my cheek and she told me I called Marsh today and I don't think she bought my explaination but she gave me their measurements and I gave them to Seto and I want to thank you for being such a great friend to want to do this for Marsh and Julie" then she kissed my cheek.

I walked upstairs and sat on my bed and took out my journal and opening it I wrote :

Dear Journal:

I can hardly wait for Mai to call and have me go there to have her fit the dress to me and I will keep it a secret from my dad till the Wedding. I want him to be surprised when he sees me. I can hardly wait to see Marsh and Julie in their dresses too. Today I helped Joey and Seto make out their list of things that they will need to get their Wedding going. I'm so happy for them because they really love each other and I love them too. I met Victor's little girl and she is so cute and he really loves her, just like my daddy loves me. I really miss mommy but I know that she's in heaven and she's looking down on us and she is sending us her love.

I'm so very happy being here with my dad and brother and all the others who I feel are all my new family. I still want to know about my momma but I guess I need to wait till I'm older and then I will ask my dad. I'll write more later. Bye for now.

She put her journal back and laid on the bed thinking about how her life has changed since coming here and how she's grown since then.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

Mai called and asked Joey to take me over to her house so that she could see if the dress fit me or if she'd have to do some alterations. I nearly jumped to the moon because I was so happy. I was going to get to see the finished dress and get to try it on. When we arrived at Mai's, Joey said "I have to do something for Seto, but I'll be back later." He kissed my cheek and then he left.

Mai asked me to come to her bedroom and there on a mannequin was my dress and it was like the one I always dreamed of having. Mai took it off the mannequin and asked me to take off my shirt and shorts and try it on and I couldn't believe it, it fit perfectly. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror and there standing before me was a princess from one of my story books.

The dress was light blue with a scoop neckline, a empire bustline, the sleeves went down to my hands and a little white lace enveloped each cuff. It was floor length but not long enough for me to trip over. Mai came up behind me and scooped my hair up into a bun and let ringlets fall down by the front of my face, and I started to cry because I was really beautiful.

Mai wrapped her arms around me and then I felt it, something in her tummy kind of moved and I looked at her and she smiled at me and said "I'm pregnant and my baby is very happy for you." I smiled and kissed her cheek and told her "I'm happy for you." Then I got that sad look in my eyes again and she asked me "Honey, what's wrong?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and told her "I was raped and the man who did it to me was afraid that I was pregnant and he was going to either kill the baby or both of us, so momma brought me here to Domino to live with my dad and brother and then she left to go to Paris, where she later died from an accident or that's what my brother told me, but sometimes I don't think he's not telling me the truth and I'm scared to ask him about it real reason. I want to wait till I'm older to find out."

Mai held me and whispered "Hon, you are a very bright and loving girl and if they told you that then they are probably trying to keep you from being really hurt and when you are older just ask Joey and I'm sure that he'll tell you the truth." Then she said "Are you going to let your brother see your new dress?"

I smiled at her and said "No, I want it to be a surprise for not only Joey but for my dad too. So can I leave it here till tomorrow afternoon? I'll as Roland if he can bring me over here to get it."

Mai smiled at me and said "Honey, that would be perfectly alright. And you can be sure that Valon and I will be there to see their expressions when you come out wearing that dress. Then she had a tear in her eye and she said we'll be bring Valon's dad with us, he's real sick it's his heart but I know that he'll enjoy seeing the Wedding."

We held each other and then there was a knock on the door and it was Joey and he asked "Are you ready to do? And where is this dress you've been talking about?"

I looked at my brother and said "It's a surprise and no one gets to see it before the Wedding." He laughed and kissed Mai's face and then he said "How far along are you?"

Mai laughed and said "Can keep anything from you can I Wheeler? She then said I'm five months and this baby is kicking the hell out of me already." Joey said "Valon is one hell of a lucky guy, not only is he going to have an son or daughter he's also married to the most beautiful woman in all of Domino." Mai laughed and kissed him and said "Get out of here and Serenity don't worry about the dress it'll be ready tomorrow."

On the way home, Joey said "We have one more stop to make. The dresses that Seto ordered for Marsh and Julie are ready and that's where I went to get them and we're taking them there now."

I was so excited to see their faces, even though Marsh would have to tell Julie what her dress looked like, I knew that they'd both be so surprised. When we got there, Marsh was surprised to see us and when Joey came in carrying a dress bag, Marsh's eyes got really big and she said "Joseph what in the world do you have there?"

"Open them and see for yourself" he said.

When Marsh unzipped the first on it was a teal blue dress that was almost floor length and it was for Julie and when her mom told her what it looked like, Julie jumped up and down and then she said "Who did this for us?" Before Joey could say a thing, Marsh unzipped the other bag and inside she found her dress and it was a soft burgundy color floor length dress with a heart shaped bust line and had spaghetti straps and with both dresses were eveining hand bags and heels too. Marsh had tears in her eyes as she said "Go ahead and answer Julie."

Joey then looked at me and he said "Serenity was the one who wanted you both to come and when Julie said that neither of you had dresses for a Wedding, well she said that to me and I asked Seto and well he did the rest. Do you like them?"

Marsh came over to us and she hugged Joey first and when she hugged me she whispered "Thank you for want you did for us, this is the first real nice dress that Julie ever had." Then I told her "about the dress that Mai designed for me and I said that is my first real nice dress too." When Joey and I were about to leave, I said "We're going to have the time of our lives at the Wedding" and Julie said "I agree." We all laughed and then Joey and I went home.

When we got there, I ran inside and there was Seto and he turned and smiled and said "Did they like their dresses?"

I threw my arms around his waist and I looked up at him with tears running down my face and I said "That was the best gift you could of given them, with my new dress that Mai made for me, well Julie and I will be the prettiest girls there." Seto leaned down and kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears and he whispered "I know that you both will be, but don't let my brother hear you or he'll be jealous because he thinks he will be the prettiest one there."

I started to laugh and then from behind us we heard "Seto, you told my secret!"

There stood Mokuba with a pretend hurt look on his face but laughter in his eyes,and we all started laughing. This is the best place to grow up in, there is always lots of love and laughter and oodles of hugs and kisses.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up... The Wedding of Seto and Joey...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Three

Everything on the list that Helga gave Seto and Joey to do was complete. They showed her the sample of the invitation and she smiled and wiped away a tear as she read it.

Hank Jefferson Wheeler and Roland Thomas O'Brien wish to

invite you to the Wedding of their sons, Joseph William Wheeler

and Seto Eugene Kaiba. To be held at the Kaiba Manor Sunday

afternoon at two o'clock.

The Reception will be held in the Ball Room after the Ceremony.

There will be prime rib, baked potatoes, green beans and of course

The Wedding Cake

Please RSVP if you are able to come.

Helga then said "This afternoon I'll take this to the printers and ask them to put a rush on it and have two dozen copies made and with Serenity's help we'll get them sent out and hopefully everyone will let us know if they will be coming or not."

Roland came in then and he told Helga "The gardeners will have the yard in tip top shape for the Wedding and I'm ordering a huge tent to put over the guests to keep the sun off them and the staff is working on getting the Ball Room ready for the reception.

Helga then stood up and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, and that made Serenity, Joey and Seto smile at each.

Helga asked "Is Sylvia going to be coming to the Wedding?"

Roland smiled down at her and then he said "Yes she is and now don't you go a get jealous."

That cause the kids to start laughing because Helga's black eyes flashed and Roland took off running with her after him shouting "You come back here Roland Thomas O'Brien and take your medicine like an adult."

Roland was laughing so damn hard that he couldn't hardly run and he shouted back at her "Are you nuts woman, I don't need any more knots on the top of my head and you know that's what you want to do to me now isn't it?"

Helga came back to the kitchen and sat down laughing so hard that tears were flowing down her face and she said "Let him run a little more, it'll take off that big gut he has and he'll fit into that Tuxido better."

The three of us were almost on the floor from laughing so hard and I really thought that I was going to wet my pants, when Roland came back into the kitchen and gasping for breathe and he was laughing as he sat down next to Helga and he said "Alright I give you this one, but watch out for the next one, I'm winning that one."

You see Helga and Roland have been friends for years and they always tease each other but deep down inside, they love each other like brother and sister and to Seto and Mokie they were like their parents.

I went upstairs and my dad was talking to Marsh on the phone and he was acting like a teenager. He was talking about kissing her and how much he really liked her and couldn't wait to see her again." I stood there trying not to giggle out loud but I failed and he looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows and that caused me to laugh out loud and he motioned for me to come and sit next to him and then he told her good-bye and hung up the phone. I sat down and he asked me "Do you mind if Marsh and I start dating?"

I smiled at him and then I said "Daddy, I really like her and Julie and I are really good friends and if it makes the two of you happy then I say go for it."

He looked at me and then he gave me a hug and kissed my cheek and said "You are really growing up right before my eyes and I love having you as my daughter."

That evening at dinner, Victor was helping Samantha eat her chicken and she said "Me do it me self!"

He looked at her and then he smiled and put the piece of chicken on the plate and gave her the little fork and spoon and she picked up the fork and after awhile she finally got it on the fork and into her mouth and she smiled up at her daddy and we all smiled and had to wipe a tear from our faces because she is such a cute little girl.

When dinner was over, I asked Helga "Are you going to cook all the food for the Reception yourself?"

She smiled at me and said "Honey, I can do a lot of things, but I'm not going to kill myself cooking all that food, I've got a good friend who has a Catering Company and she's bringing all the food, but I am making the Wedding Cake."

I kissed her cheek and then I went upstairs and and got ready for bed. I took out my journal and wrote:

Dear Journal:

I'm going to have such a great time at the Wedding and my dress is so beautiful. Daddy is happy because he is starting to see Marsh and her daughter Julie and I are getting to be really good friends. I can hardly wait to see my brother and Seto get married because they really love each other and I love them. I am going to go to bed now, will write more later. Bye for now.

She put her journal back got into bed and then she closed her eyes and said "Mommy I miss you so much and need you here with me now, but you're not here and I still don't understand why you had to die. Why did you leave me?" As tears ran down her face she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror my eyes were still red from crying so I took a shower and hoped that no one would notice, but it wasn't my day because when I went downstairs to get breakfast my dad noticed and he asked he "Honey, why have you been crying?"

I ran to him and said "Daddy, I miss mommy so badly."

Hank told his daughter "Honey I know, she never wanted to die and leave you alone but sometimes things happen that we can't control and bad things happen in our lives and this was the worse thing to happen in your young life and if I could I'd turn back time and make things different, but I can't so all I can do is try to make things a little easier for you and give you all my love and hope that it will be enough."

I held onto to my daddy and cried and then I looked up into his eyes and told him "I couldn't ask for a better daddy then I've got. You love me and show me that everyday and I love you for letting me come into your life and for wanting to be my daddy and that's all I ever wanted."

We were still holding each other when Joey and Seto came downstairs and they came over and Joey took Seto's hand and they both wrapped their arms around us and Joey said "Sis, we are all now your family and we will always be here for you no matter what."

That's when I realized how lucky I really was to have all these people here for me and all I needed to do was say "I need someone" and any of them would come and help me no matter what I needed.

Then I smiled at them and said "Thanks for loving me and letting me love all of you."

I went to find Roland and when I asked him to take me to Mai's to get something, he smiled and said "Lets go." I brought my dress home to wear tomorrow at the Wedding.

Tomorrow was the big day and so today we were giving Seto and Joey a party. It was kind of like what daddy called a "stag party" but it was going to be just us at the Manor and we even had gifts for them, crazy gifts. So after dinner we we throwing them the party and I couldn't hardly wait.

The party was a huge success. We gave them funny gifts and for some reason some of them they wouldn't show Mokuba or me what they were, they only turned blood red when they opened some of them and when Helga filmed them opening them Seto stood up to take the camera from her and the look she gave him made him sit back down and we all laughed. When the party was over and they collected all the gifts they hugged and kissed each of us and thanked us for giving them the party and the gifts.

Tonight as I got out my journal I wrote:

Dear Journal:

Today started out kind of icky but it turned out to be one happy time for me. Yes, I miss mommy, but I have my daddy and brother and all the others to give me their love and strength to get through each day and I'm a very happy girl. Bye for now, will write more later.

I put it back and went to bed and fell into a deep and restful sleep. When I woke up the next morning I laid there smiling knowing that today my brother and Seto were getting married and I could wear my new dress and daddy would see how grown up I really am.

After breakfast Helga told all of us "go take showers and get dressed and we'll have ourselves a Wedding."

I asked Helga if "I could get changed in her room so that no one would see my new dress before the Wedding" and she smiled and gave me a hug and told me "Honey, you know that you can." So I hugged her and ran upstairs and got the dress bag and went to her room to change.

Out in the back yard, it was all decorated for the Wedding along with an gazebo where Seto and Joey would stand to say their vows and the Minister would announce them life mates. Seto stood there waiting for Joey to come down the aisle.

Daddy was with Joey when I walked into the room and when they saw me tears filled their eyes as my daddy walked over to me and he said "Baby you're so very beautiful and so grown up."

Joey kissed my cheek and said "My baby sister is a young lady now." Then the music stared and we walked outside and there stood Mokuba and when he saw me he whispered "You're beautiful" and I took his arm and we started walking down the aisle followed by dad and Joey and we walked up to where Seto was and he smiled at me and whispered "Wow!" and I smiled at him and went to sit down and Mokuba went to stand beside his brother and dad led Joey to Seto and put his hand in Seto's and as the Minister asked "Who give his man away?"

Daddy and I stood up and said "We do."

Then the Minister said "Both Seto and Joseph have written their own vows so Joseph please say yours first."

Joey's Wedding Vows:

I stand here beside the one who makes my heart complete, telling the world that you are the only one for me. I can't believe that you chose me to want to spend your life with, but I'm glad that you have. I will always show you everyday of our lives just how much you mean to me and that no one will ever come between my and my soul, my love, my mate. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate, to have and to hold forever in life and death. I love you, my love.

Then the Minister said "Seto say yours next."

Seto's Wedding Vows:

I stand here today still wondering why you chose me to be the one you want to spend the rest of your life with but Joey I'm so glad that you did. You complete me and it is your love that makes my heart beat and I will love you for the rest of our lives. I want to tell the world that you are the one who is the other half of my heart, my soul and it is your love that will be the guiding force to keep us together forever and ever. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate, to have and to hold forever in life and death. I love you, my love.

Then the Minister asked for the rings and they each said "With this ring I thee wed" and then he said "I pronounce you life mates, now you can kiss your mates."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up... The Reception...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Four

Then the Minister said "Everyone it is my pleasure to give to you Seto and Joseph Kaiba." Everyone there stood up and cheered and clapped and nearly shouted till they were all hoarse. Then Seto took Joey's hand and led everyone into the Manor and to the Ball Room.

There they all found their names on name tags and as they all sat down, Helga signaled and the waiters brought trays in with the meals for each table and then she said "Everyone eat, drink and be mary." They all laughed and started eating the great food.

When everyone was done, the waiters brought out the huge Wedding Cake and as Seto and Joey cut the first slice everyone cheered and then the waiter brought each guest a slice of cake and s they ate the cake, Solomon stood and said

"I want to toast the happy couple. I've known Joey since he and Yugi first started going to school together and it wasn't to long after that I met Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. They are both very solid young men and I wish them years of happiness."

Mai stood up next and said "Joey and I go way back and when he told me that he was in love with Seto, well at first I thought he was nuts, but then as I looked into his eyes I knew that it was the real thing. I want to wish you both all the happiness in this world."

Roland stood up next and said "Seto and Mokuba became my wards when their father died and I couldn't of asked for two better sons and I'm so proud of both of them and now I have a third son in Joseph and I'm so very happy and proud. May the Lord bless you both."

Helga stood then and she said through her tears "My son got married today. I have thought of Seto and Mokuba as my sons for years now and now Joey has been added to my sons. God bless you both."

Serenity then stood and said "When I first came here to live I was so afraid the no one would want me because of what happened to me, but Joey was the first to offer me his love and he called my sis, well brother I love you and Seto and I hope that you both have years of happiness."

Hank was the last to stand and as he looked from Joey to Seto he said "Today, I gave my son away in marriage to someone that I consider my new son. Seto and Joey, have years of happiness and my God bless and keep you forever in his hands."

There were more toasts from Joey and Seto's friends and then when everyone toasted them, Solomon stood and said "It's time for the happy couple to have the first dance together." Then he walked over to the stero and pushed a button and a song started playing and Seto took Joey's hand and they walked out on the floor and as Seto took Joey into his arms they danced to "Always and Forever"

Always and Forever

By: Heatwave

Always and forever

Each moment with you

Is just like a dream to me

That somehow came true

And I know tomorrow

Will still be the same

Cause we've got a life of love

That won't ever change and..

Every day

Love me your own special way

Melt all my heart away

With a smile

Take time to tell me

You really care

And we'll share tomorrow together

I'll always love you Forever

There'll always be sunshine

When I look at you

It's something I can't explain

Just the things that you do

And if you get lonely

Phone me and take

A second to give to me

That magic you make and..

Every day

Love me your own special way

Melt all my heart away

With a smile

Take time to tell me

You really care

And we'll share tomorrow together

I'll always love you Forever

As they danced everyone joined them, Valon danced with his very pregnant wife Mai and as he danced with her he placed his hand on her stonach and whispered "I love you", Hank walked over and asked Julie to dance and he picked her up in his arm as he put his other arm around Marsh and the three of them danced, Roland danced with Sylvia, Victor danced with his daughter Samatha, Mokuba asked Serenity to dance and Helga went over and sat down next to Valon's father George and as they talked they smiled and watched everyone dancing to the beautiful words. Then when the song was over, Solomon said "This is a request from on of the guests so lets kick up your heels and dance:

The Monkee's Theme Song:

Here we come, walkin  
Down the street.  
We get the funniest looks from  
Evry one we meet.  
Hey, hey, were the monkees  
And people say we monkey around.  
But were too busy singing  
To put anybody down.

We go wherever we want to,  
Do what we like to do  
We dont have time to get restless,  
Theres always something new.  
Hey, hey, were the monkees  
And people say we monkey around.  
But were too busy singing  
To put anybody down.

Were just tryin to be friendly,  
Come and watch us sing and play,  
Were the young gneration,  
And weve got something to say.

Any time, or anywhere,  
Just look over your shoulder  
Guess wholl be standing there

Hey, hey, were the monkees  
And people say we monkey around.  
But were too busy singing  
To put anybody down.

(break)

Hey, hey, were the monkees  
And people say we monkey around.  
But were too busy singing  
To put anybody down.

Were just tryin to be friendly,  
Come and watch us sing and play,  
Were the young gneration,  
And weve got something to say.

Hey, hey, were the monkees  
Hey, hey, were the monkees  
[repeat and fade

Extra verse:

Hey, hey, were the monkees,  
You never know where well be found.  
So youd better get ready,  
We may be comin to your town.

As everyone danced to the song, someone started making sounds like a monkee and then everyone did and laughter rang out through out the entire Manor as the entire Wedding Party started dancing and making the sounds of crazy monkees.

Then it was time for Seto and Joey to get changed and get ready to go on their honeymoon. They were going to Jamacia and while they were gone, Roland was taking over the running of Kaiba Corp.

As the happy couple were getting into the limo for the drive to the Airport, everyone threw marshmellow at them and everyone laughed and wished them a safe trip there.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Five

_It has been five years since the Wedding of Seto and Joey and there have been a few things that have happened to the people of Domino especially to the ones living at the Manor. This is what happened………_

_The first thing that happened was:_

Serenity is now seventeen and today she's decided to talk to her brother and father about the real reason behind her mothers death. She's terrified to know but needs to know so she asked to talk to them in private.

When Joey closed the door to the den and turned to face his sister he knew that what was going to happen today would change their lives dramatically. Serenity stood by the desk for support as she took a deep breathe and let it out slowly as she looked directly at her brother and said "How did momma really die?"

Joey stood there for a second trying to get the courage to tell his sister and then he spoke "You remember when momma left you here with dad and me and went to Paris? Well she went to live with her Uncle Pierre and for awhile things were going alrightbetween them, then one day I guess he snapped and that's when it happened. He started using momma as a sexual toy and he really hurt her badly, so badly that the doctors couldn't save her."

Tears were flowing down their faces as Joey told them both what really happened and then Serenity went over to her brother and she hugged him and said "Thank you for loving me enough not to tell me the truth when I was younger and for telling me the truth now. I know how much it took for you to keep the truth from me and for that I will be forever grateful."

They all stood there holding onto each other for support and strength that had kept them all going since the death of Linda Wheeler.

_The second thing that happened was:_

Hank and Marsh had been seeing each other for awhile now and their daughters have become closer too, so Hank decided to pop the question and ask Marsh to marry him and when she did, well she accepted and so two weeks ago Hank and Marsh had a small ceremony and they got married. Now they live in a really quaint house that was actually built to accommodate the owner who was blind, so it was perfect for them. It was a single level home with three bedroom and two and a half baths, a large kitchen that Marsh loved and it was just so perfect for their family. One thing else, Marsh is expecting twins in three months and their daughters are estatic as well as the happy daddy.

_The third thing that happened was:_

Roland and Sylvia got married at her parents home in Tokyo and her parents invited everyone to come and stay with them till after the Wedding. It was small and very beautiful and both Seto and Mokuba love Sylvia and visa versa. They now live at the Manor in the beautiful house that Roland had built with the help from a few of his friends. They are now trying to adopt two little girls and it looks really good, so good in fact that maybe in the next few days they will be the parents of twin daughter.

_The forth thing to happen was:_

Helga had started dating Solomon Motou and they decided to get married just because loved each other and didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. Well everyone at the Manor and Solomon's grandson and Yami as well as Arthur Hawkins loved the idea and that's all that counts.

_One more thing happened to someone:_

Mai gave birth to a bouncing baby boy and they named him after his grandfather who had passed away in his sleep three months before he was born. They named their son James Willis Hartgrove.(_I don't know what Valon's last name us so I used Hartgrove.)_

_Now I saved the best for last:_

Serenity, Julie and Mokuba are all going to be graduating soon from High School with just one little difference, Mokuba has asked Serenity to marry him and she accepted. They are waiting till after College to marry but he gave her an engagement ring when he poposed. The three of them share a dorm room together so that Mokuba can keep his lady and her sister safe from the other guys there.

They will marry and Serenity and Mokuba will become the proud parents of three children, one girl and two boys. Joey and Seto have decided to follow in Roland and Sylvia's footsteps and they're adopting a little boy and girl……

Up in heaven is an angel that sits there smiling down on her family and extended family and sends them her love everyday. She's very proud of all of them especially her little girl who faced all the torment and hell that she was given at such an young age and become the beautiful woman she is today………..

THE END……………..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, Link Rolongo, emochick 131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
